I Didn't Really Know
by Salvia Im
Summary: Kisah cinta yang sederhana namun terasa rumit antara Jackson-Mark-Jaebum-Jinyoung yang membuat mereka tidak mengerti perasaan dan arah hubungan yang mereka inginkan. GOT7 / MARKSON / JARK / BNIOR / JJPROJECT / YAOI / T-Rated for chap 1-7 / M-Rated for Epilogue with [lemon] smut.
1. Chapter 1

GOT7 FANFICTION.

PAIRING : MARKSON - BNIOR

A LIL APPEARANCE OF EXO'S MEMBERS

YAOI. SHOUNEN AI. AU. OOC

* * *

Di sebuah kafe, terlihat pria tampan sedang meminum cappucino-nya dengan tenang. Ia masih anak SMA, tetapi ia bukan tipikal anak sekolahan labil yang tak percaya diri jika harus pergi sendirian. Ia sudah terbiasa sendiri. Hidup sendiri di rumahnya karena orang tuanya bekerja di Tokyo, dan ia ditinggal sendirian di Seoul karena anak itu memang tak mau ikut ke Tokyo, Jepang, negara tetangga Korea Selatan, dengan alasan ia malas mempelajari bahasa Jepang. Karena berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris setiap hari di sekolah sudah membuatnya cukup jengah. Ya, dia adalah Im Jaebum. Pria dingin, tenang, berkharisma, dan juga cerdas. Bersekolah di Seoul Internasional School sesuai yang diinginkan orang tuanya. Sebagai anak tunggal ia memang di desain untuk meneruskan usaha orang tuanya, yaitu usaha furniture mewah yang diharapkan dapat go internasional dengan tangan Jaebum. Dengan menyekolahkan Jaebum di sekolah internasional, mereka berharap Jaebum dapat membangun koneksi untuk memperlancar bisnis mereka di masa mendatang. Ya, itulah alasan utama mengapa Jaebum bersekolah di salah satu sekolah elit di ibukota negeri ginseng itu. Dan Jaebum tak keberatan dengan alasan itu, selama Jaebum tak merasa terganggu, ia akan menuruti semua kemauan orang tuanya. Karena hidupnya memang hanya sesederhana itu.

Masih di kafe yang sama, seorang pria manis sedang bersiap-siap untuk tampil menghibur para pengunjung kafe. Ia sedang menyetel gitarnya, kali ini ia akan tampil sendirian, karena partnernya tak bisa datang. Untungnya, pria manis ini sudah terbiasa, maka ia tak keberatan jika harus tampil seorang diri.

Alunan gitar akustik yang menenangkan dan romantis serta suara lembut pria manis yang bernama Jinyoung itu, sukses membuat Jaebum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan di luar jendela kafe menuju suara merdu itu. Rupanya ada sesuatu yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Asal tahu saja, selama ini Jaebum tak pernah tertarik pada apapun atau siapapun, ia hanya menjalani semuanya dengan semestinya. Seperti yang semestinya dilakukan anak orang kaya dan bersekolah di sekolah elit, maka ia bergaul dengan orang-orang kaya juga, jalan-jalan ke luar negeri, memiliki barang-barang bermerek, hampir tiap hari pergi ke kafe yang berbeda-beda, makan di restoran mahal, atau makan di restoran cepat saji. Dan hampir tidak pernah pergi ke tempat makan pinggir jalan atau tempat murah lainnya. Tentu saja untuk menjalani perannya sebagai orang kaya, ia harus menjalani kehidupan yang seperti itu. Meskipun terlihat membosankan, toh ia baik-baik saja, karena selama ini baginya tak ada yang lebih menarik dari kesehariannya yang monoton, sebelum ia mendengar suara merdu itu.

Ya, suara merdu itu berhasil membuatnya tertarik. Suara merdu itu, wajah manis itu, benar-benar pesona yang luar biasa. Jaebum benar-benar terpesona.

Maka setelah pria manis itu selesai tampil dan pergi dari kafe itu, ia langsung menanyai barista di kafe itu, ia pikir mungkin saja barista itu tahu siapa pria manis itu. Mengapa Jaebum tak menemui pria manis secara langsung? Jawabannya adalah karena ia gengsi. Tentu saja, ia memiliki banyak alasan untuk menjadi orang yang memiliki harga diri tinggi.

"Park Jinyoung. Kelas 2 SMA, di Seven Arts School. Jurusan seni musik kontemporer. Disini ia biasa dipanggil dengan nama panggung Jie. "

Hanya jawaban itu yang diperoleh oleh Jaebum. Dan yang ada di pikiran Jaebum adalah Seven Arts School adalah sekolah dimana banyak idol dan aktor bersekolah disana, dan pasti disana tidak kondusif untuk belajar, karena setiap hari banyak sekali fans yang mengikuti idolanya. Jaebum berpikir yang bersekolah mungkin bukan hanya anak-anak berbakat, mungkin juga banyak fans yang sengaja bersekolah disana untuk melihat idolanya setiap hari. Apalagi sekolah seni, bagi Jaebum sekolah seni benar-benar tidak menarik. Bagaimana bisa seseorang memutuskan untuk menyerahkan masa depannya pada sekolah seni? Apa yang mereka harapkan dari sekolah seni? Apa mereka juga diajari cara menghitung rumus matematika yang rumit atau mereka mengetahui perkembangan dunia ekonomi dan politik saat ini?

Jaebum memang orang yang skeptis pada sekolah seni. Baginya bersekolah di sekolah seni hanya membuang-buang waktu. Bukankah seni bisa dipelajari secara otodidak? Apalagi seni tak menjamin kesuksesan hidup seseorang. Seperti dia misalnya, dia menyukai seni tari gaya Amerika -b-boy- dan ia mempelajarinya secara otodidak. Dan diapun bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Menurutnya.

 _Tolong sadarkan Jaebum bahwa pandangannya itu salah_.

* * *

BRUK

Tanpa sengaja, Jinyoung yang tergesa-gesa karena datang terlambat, menabrak seseorang hingga dua duanya terjatuh dengan bokong masing-masing menyentuh lantai dengan cantiknya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku terburu-buru, permisi-"

Jinyoung bangkit berdiri kemudian membungkuk minta maaf dan bersiap untuk berlari lagi sebelum-

" Bantu aku berdiri!"

-orang yang ditabraknya menginterupsinya.

"Apa?"

Jinyoung bingung, mengapa dia harus membantu orang itu berdiri, bukankah berdiri dari posisi seperti itu sangat mudah. Oh, Jinyoung belum memahami keadaan. Maklum saja.

"Kau sudah menabrakku, jadi bantu aku berdiri!"

Orang itu memerintah Jinyoung dengan dinginnya seolah-olah Jinyoung sudah melukai harga dirinya.

Jinyoung malas untuk berdebat, maka ia menuruti kemauan pria itu. Dan akhirnya Jinyoung membantu pria itu berdiri dengan perasaan dongkol. Apa- apaan dia minta bantuan sementara dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

Ah, tapi siapa dia? Kenapa Jinyoung tak pernah melihatnya?

"Aku Im Jaebum, siswa baru kelas 2 di jurusan seni tari."

"um, ya.. salam kenal, aku Ji—"

"Jie, di kafe Flight Log."

"kau tahu aku?"

"aku ini pindahan dari Seoul Internasional School, dan kurasa kau pasti tahu jika seseorang pindah dari sekolah elit yang berwawasan global seperti itu menuju sekolah yang hanya mempelajari seni seperti ini, pasti alasannya—"

"kau memiliki passion di bidang seni? Jadi kau pindah kesini? Atau kau tertarik pada salah satu idol yang sekolah disini maka kau pindah kesini? Atau mungkinkah keluargamu bangkrut? Ya biasa, sih, disini tidak lebih mahal daripada Sekolah itu sih."

'bukan. Alasannya adalah kau. Aku tertarik padamu saat kau menyanyi kemarin. Tapi sekarang melihatmu yang sedikit cerewet, aku jadi tak terlalu tertarik."

'O"

Jinyoung mengangguk-angguk mencoba mencerna kalimat anak baru itu.

"APA?!"

"kau tak dapat berpikir cepat. Satu lagi poin yang mengurangi pesonamu di mataku. Aku mau ke kelas dulu. Bye!"

Pria itu, Jaebum, dengan angkuhnya meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih speechless karena 'jackpot' di pagi hari yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"aish. Apa-apaan sih dia? Pria aneh."

Jinyoung akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu sambil menggerutu karena seseorang yang menurut terlalu percaya diri pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Apalagi menyatakan ketertarikan kepadanya. Apa-apaan?

Dan, Satu lagi karakter unik Jaebum, dia adalah tipikal orang yang suka berterus terang dan tidak suka bertele-tele. Karena ia tertarik pada Jinyoung, maka ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seven Arts School. Dengan persetujuan –terpaksa- dari orang tuanya. Dengan jaminan ia akan terus belajar bisnis meski sekolah di sekolah seni dan juga terus menjalin koneksi. Pola pikir Jaebum memang sudah melampaui anak-anak di usianya. Karena dari kecil ia sudah terbiasa untuk mempelajari segala hal dengan baik.

* * *

" _BABY_!"

Jinyoung kaget karena seseorang yang mengejutkannya tiba-tiba. Itu Jackson. Kekasihnya. Dari jurusan seni tari kelas 2.

"kau mengagetkanku, Jack."

Jinyoung mengatakan itu sambil mengelus-elus dadanya, ia benar-benar kaget.

"kau kenapa _baby_? Tidak biasanya kau kaget seperti ini?"

"uh. Hanya sedikit kaget. Kkk~"

jawab Jinyoung dengan tawa yang hambar.

"kau pasti melamun kan?"

"ah itu, tidak."

"ck. Kita ini sudah berpacaran lebih dari setahun. Aku sangat memahamimu. Apa ada sesuatu?"

Jackson memasang wajah datar dan tampang tak percayanya.

"itu.. itu-"

Jinyoung hapal, Jackson tak bisa dibohongi hanya dengan kalimat.

Belum sempat Jinyoung melanjutkan kalimatnya, matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok pria yang tadi pagi menyatakan ketertarikan kepadanya. Yang selama sehari ini membuatnya melamun dan memikirkan pria itu. Ya, asal tahu saja, Jinyoung adalah tipikal orang yang sensitif, apapun itu selalu ia pikirkan dalam-dalam. Hal sekecil apapun tak pernah luput dari pikirannya. Karena itulah, pernyataan Jaebum tadi pagi itu, err, membuatnya mau tak mau memikirkan Jaebum, pria yang blak-blakan namun dingin.

" _damn_!"

"apa?"

Gumaman kecil itu terdengar oleh Jackson. Dan Jackson menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Jinyoungnya.

"a-ah _damn_!.. perutku agak sakit Jack, bisa kau antar aku ke ruang kesehatan?"

Jinyoung berpura-pura mengumpat sambil memegangi perutnya yang 'sakit' dan memasang wajah memelas andalannya untuk menutupi yang sebenarnya terjadi dari Jackson. Oh ayolah, Jackson adalah sosok pacar yang cerewet meskipun mereka sangat santai dalam menjalani hubungan mereka.

"baiklah. Ayo."

Jackson tanpa curiga akhirnya mengantar Jinyoung ke ruang kesehatan dengan cara memapah Jinyoung sambil tangannya memeluk pinggang Jinyoung. Dan pada saat mereka hampir sampai di tempat yang dituju, Jaebum menghadang mereka. Jackson yang tidak tahu siapa Jaebum bersikap tak acuh dan mengucap permisi agar Jaebum memberikan jalan, tapi sepertinya Jaebum tak mempedulikannya.

* * *

" Permisi, dia sedang sekarat, bisakah kau memberikan kami jalan?"

Jackson mengatakan dengan sesopan mungkin, terlebih pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya. bagaimanapun Jackson adalah pria dengan _manner_ yang baik.

"Dia sekarat? Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja."

Jinyoung mendelik mendengar kalimat meremehkan dari Jaebum itu. Seolah matanya mengatakan seperti 'Apaan-apaan kau? Sok tahu sekali'.

"Aish. Memang apa urusanmu? Sudahlah berikan kami jalan!"

Jackson kehilangan kesabaran dalam waktu singkat. Bagaimanapun ia tak suka jika ada orang yang meremehkan apalagi mengganggu Jinyoungnya. Tapi, Jaebum tetap tak memberikan jalan. Matanya malah menangkap sesuatu. Tangan Jackson yang ada di pinggang Jinyoung dan memberi kesan seolah-olah mereka—

"Dia siapamu?" tanya Jaebum pada Jackson tanpa basa-basi.

"Huh? dia pacarku, apa urusanmu?"

Jawab Jackson diirngi dengan pertanyaan sengit dan disertai wajahnya yang masam. Oh ayolah, Jackson sedang malas berdebat dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"O, ternyata seleramu buruk, Jie. Dan katakan aku menyesal karena tertarik pada orang dengan selera buruk sepertimu."

"APA?!"

Secara bersamaan, Jackson dan Jinyoung syok dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Jaebum. Bagaimana bisa pria itu begitu percaya diri mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu, apalagi...

"Aish. Aku sungguh menyesal telah berniat untuk berselingkuh dari pacarku hanya karena aku tertarik pada seseorang dengan selera buruk sepertimu, Jie."

Jaebum menarik napas untuk memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. Namun ekspresi dan auranya nya tetap sama, arogan.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku pindah kesini karena aku ingin mendekatimu, dan kau juga harus tahu jika aku ini sudah punya pacar di sekolahku yang dulu. Untungnya aku belum memutuskannya, jadi aku tak menyesal jika ternyata kau sudah punya pacar. Jadi Jie, selamat menikmati hidupmu."

Jaebum menutup kalimatnya dengan menyeringai kecil.

"Lalu—lalu kenapa kau mengatakan kau tertarik padaku, sementara kau masih punya pacar, huh?"

Jinyoung tak terima begitu saja, karena ia merasa dibuang setelah tadi pagi ia 'dipuja' oleh Jaebum. Jinyoung memasang wajah sebal yang terlihat sangat lucu di mata Jackson dan juga Jaebum.

"karena aku tertarik padamu dan kupikir kau lebih menarik daripada Mark."

Jaebum mengatakan nama pacarnya kepada Jinyoung dengan entengnya seolah berselingkuh adalah hal yang biasa dan tak perlu dibesar-besarkan.

"Si- siapa nama pacarmu?"

Jackson bertanya dengan gugup dan nada suara seperti menahan sesuatu. Seperti ada yang berusaha ia tahan dan ia sembunyikan namun tidak dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Mark."

 _To Be Continued_

Terima Kasih untuk yang review, fav, follow, and read.

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im


	2. Chapter 2

GOT7 Fanfiction.

CAST

1) TOP (SEME) GOT7's JB. GOT7's Jackson ;

2) BOTTOM (UKE) GOT7's Junior/ Jie / Jinyoung. GOT7's Mark.

3) Other Cast from EXO's members.

Caution :

Yaoi. Shounen Ai. I set the boylove in this story as a normal life. I told you before you read this story. So, enjoy it or leave it ^^

Dan alurnya maju-mundur, jadi baca dengan hati-hati ya reader :*

* * *

"Mark?!"

Jackson bertanya dengan nada melengking. Dan itu sukses membuat Jaebum kaget dan membuat Jinyoung menatapnya curiga.

"Iya. Mark adalah pacarku. Kenapa kau bertindak seolah-olah mengenalnya?"

Jaebum bertanya usil. Meskipun ia bertanya dengan nada datar dan terkesan acuh.

"Kalau kau sudah punya pacar kenapa kau mengatakan tertarik pada Jinyoung? Hah?!"

Jackson frustasi. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana ia mengenal Mark, maka ia berpura-pura menyalahkan Jaebum yang berani-beraninya mendekati pacarnya padahal ia sudah punya pacar.

Mendengar nama Mark, membuat Jackson salah tingkah. Itulah yang terjadi setiap ia mendengar sesuatu berbau Mark, meskipun itu hanya namanya saja. Padahal 'Mark-nya' Jaebum belum tentu sama dengan 'Mark-nya'.

Jinyoung yang memang tanggap, memandang curiga pada Jackson. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, ia melepaskan pelukan Jackson di pinggangnya dan pergi dari situ tanpa permisi.

Jackson yang tersentak karena tiba-tiba Jinyoung melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Jinyoung pun, langsung menghentikan langkah Jinyoung dengan kalimat-

" _Baby_ , kau mau kemana? Perutmu kan masih sakit."

"Tidak. Seseorang bernama Mark sudah menyembuhkan perutku."

Jackson bungkam.

Tentu saja itu hanya sindiran. Jinyoung tak tahu siapa Mark, tapi melihat Jackson begitu terkejut dan gelagapan saat mendengar nama Mark, Jinyoung yakin kalau Mark adalah orang istimewa bagi Jackson. Dan Jinyoung tak suka dengan kenyataan itu. Bagaimana pun sekarang Jackson sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya, ia tak mau ada orang ketiga di dalam hubungan mereka. Karena sudah setahun mereka menjalin hubungan, dan dia masih sangat menyukai Jackson. Jinyoung hanya berani mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyukai Jackson, bukan mencintai, karena ia tak mengerti hakikat cinta yang sesungguhnya, apalagi hubungan mereka saat ini masih dibilang dangkal. Tentu sja, mereka masih _teenagers_ , untuk menyebut itu cinta, rasanya terlalu berlebihan.

* * *

Sudah jam pulang sekolah.

Jackson langsung pulang tanpa menunggu Jinyoung, karena Jackson sangat paham saat Jinyoung marah seperti ini, ia tak akan mau diganggu. Jadi daripada Jinyoung tambah marah karena melihat Jackson, maka ia memilih untuk pulang duluan. Sekalian untuk memberi kesempatan Jinyoung untuk merindukannya, _sih_!

Jaebum menghirup napas lega. Sekolah di hari pertamanya berlangsung sangat lama dan membosankan, menurutnya. Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, ia langsung menghambur ke luar kelas. Ia sudah ingin pulang ganti baju kemudian pergi main bilyard bersama teman-teman elitnya. Sedangkan Jinyoung? Ah, Jaebum sedang tidak mood untuk menemui pria manis itu. Ia lebih ingin pergi bersama teman-temannya daripada menggoda dan mendekati Jinyoung untuk saat ini. Tentu saja perkataannya tadi tentang ia tak tertarik lagi pada Jinyoung adalah bohong, karena sebenarnya ia semakin tertantang karenaJinyoung sudah memiliki pacar.

Tetapi belum sempat ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah, ia melihat—

"Mark?"

Jaebum menyebut nama itu sambil melangkah mendekati sosok pria cantik dan elegan itu. Jaebum akui, Mark memang sangat cantik, dan menarik sehingga banyak sekali pria 'top' maupun gadis-gadis tergila-gila padanya. Namun meskipun begitu, Jaebum sama sekali tak tertarik pada Mark, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Itulah yang membuat Jaebum bingung pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidak tertarik pada Mark yang memiliki fisik sempurna dan sikap yang lembut itu?

"Mark, kenapa datang kemari?"

Tanya Jaebum diiringi senyuman manisnya saat ia sudah sampai di hadapan Mark.

"O, Jaebum, aku hanya ingin melihat dimana kau bersekolah sekarang."

Mark menjawab diiringi senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Jaebum-nya. Perlu kau ketahui, Mark baru saja pulang dari Jeju. Ia jalan-jalan kesana sendirian karena sebelum itu ia bertengkar dengan Jaebum maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jeju hanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Mark dan Jaebum adalah anak-anak kelas atas, ingat itu. Jadi jangan bertanya mengapa Mark bisa bolos sekolah dan pergi ke Jeju seenaknya sendiri.

"kau sudah tak marah, Mark?"

Pertanyaan Jaebum itu hanya basa-basi. Ia tahu Mark sudah tak marah padanya. Karena ia sudah hapal, jika Mark menemui Jaebum setelah mereka bertengkar, itu artinya Mark sudah tidak marah. Tak peduli Mark ataupun Jaebum sudah meminta maaf dan memaafkan atau belum.

Dan Mark selalu tahu bahwa Jaebum hanya berbasa-basi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba pindah? _What the fuck going on that made you moved to school which is really not your style, huh?"_

Mark bertanya dengan Bahasa Korea bercampur Bahasa Inggris, ciri khasnya saat ia benar-benar membutuhkan jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan.

"Mark, jangan membawa perasaanmu dalam urusan seperti. Kau tahu aku tak menyukainya."

Jawab Jaebum dingin. Sikap hangatnya pada Mark rupanya tak berlangsung lama.

"Apa perlu aku tegaskan lagi tentang bagaimana bentuk hubungan kita? Kau tahu pasti dari pertama kali kita menjalin hubungan ini."

Mark terkejut. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jaebum berkata seperti ini kepadanya. Bahkan seringkali ia mendengarnya. Dan jika Jaebum mnegatakan seperti itu, sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan Mark sendirian. Meskipun pada akhirnya nanti Jaebum akan menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemput Mark.

Dan benar saja, Jaebum pergi begitu saja.

* * *

Hati Mark sakit, tentu saja. Ini baru beberapa menit mereka berbaikan setelah selama seminggu mereka hilang kontak.

Mark menundukkan kepala, ia memikirkan lagi alasan mengapa ia tak pergi dari Jaebum atau Jaebum tak memutuskannya, dan semuanya berputar sangat jelas di otaknya. Meskipun hatinya tetap tak bisa menerima hasil analisis dari otaknya itu.

Awal Mark menjalin hubungan dengan Jaebum adalah saat mereka kelas satu SMA. Saat itu jam pulang sekolah, ia menunggu jemputan di dalam lobi sekolah. Sekolah mulai sepi dan ia sendirian di lobi itu. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria sangat tampan dan gagah menghampirinya kemudian tanpa permisi memegang pipinya dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lancangnya. Ia sangat kaget. Dan syok berat. Ini ciuman pertamanya, dan diambil tanpa ijinnya. Ia sangat marah, tapi saat pria mulai sedikit memperdalam ciumannya, ia merasa hatinya menghangat.

 _'_ _Siapa pria ini?'_

Mark tak bisa berkata apa-apa. ia juga tak bisa marah ataupun memukul pria itu, karena ia terlalu syok dan membuatnya lemas seketika. Dan saat ciuman itu berakhir, pria itu mengatakan—

"terima kasih, kau telah membebaskanku dari hukuman menjijikkan teman-temanku."

 _Omo_! Pria yang ternyata adalah Jaebum, hampir membuat Mark pingsan dengan kalimatnya yang terdengar sangat ringan dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Apalagi setelah memberikan senyuman manisnya, pria itu langsung pergi begitu saja.

Dan Mark mematung di tempat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Beberapa minggu setelah itu, Mark bertemu lagi dengan Jaebum. Mark ingin menghindar, tapi ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai Jaebum begitu beraninya menciumnya di sekolah. Maka ia menghadang Jaebum saat itu juga. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya pada Jaebum, pria tampan itu sudah mendahuluinya dengan meminta Mark menjadi pacarnya. Sebegitu ringankah hal seperti ini untuk Jaebum?

"Beritahu aku siapa namamu dan jadilah pacarku."

Kata Jaebum tegas membuat Mark tak bisa berkutik. Mark tak menjawab karena terlalu kaget dan diamnya Mark berarti jawaban 'iya' untuk Jaebum.

Disisi lain, saat Jaebum ada di dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh sopirnya setelah ia bertengkar dengan Mark di gerbang sekolahnya tadi, ia juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Mark. Ia memikirkan alasan dibalik hubungannya dengan Mark, dan mengapa hubungan yang aneh itu bisa bertahan selama setahun lamanya.

Ingatan Jaebum kembali ke masa setahun yang lalu saat ia menghampiri Mark dan menciumnya dengan lancangnya. Saat itu ia hanya taruhan dengan teman-temannya dan Jaebum kalah. Maka ia harus mendapat hukuman dengan dua pilihan, untuk membersihkan toilet sekolah yang baginya sangat menjijikkan selama sebulan penuh, atau ia mencium orang asing yang sama sekali tak pernah ia lihat dan ia kenal sebelumnya. Dan pada saat itu ia kebetulan melihat Mark di lobi sekolah, dan ia pikir Mark tak terlalu buruk untuk ia cium karena pria itu memang sangat cantik.

Maka Jaebum memilih hukuman kedua, mencium orang asing itu. Dengan begitu ia benar-benar lolos dari hukuman yang menjijikkan.

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, saat Jaebum berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di sebuah kafe, ia menjadi sedikit risih karena teman-temannya membawa serta pacar mereka masing-masing. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Jaebum sebal. Bukan karena ia merasa dijadikan obat nyamuk, tetapi teman-temannya tak berhenti menghinanya sebagai pria single tak laku. Awalnya ia tak ambil pusing, tapi terkadang ia benar-benar sebal. Tapi temannya memang 'baik', selain mereka menghina Jaebum, mereka juga memberikannya 'solusi'.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengencani pria cantik yang kau cium tempo hari?"

Jaebum hampir tersedak kopinya kalau saja ia tak menguasai dirinya. Tapi bukan Jaebum namanya kalau tak bisa bersikap _cool_.

Dan Kris, pria jangkung yang paling tampan di antara mereka adalah orang yang memberikan ide gila itu.

"Benar juga, ia kan tak kalah cantik dari Lay dan Kyungsoo-ku."

Sambung Kai, tanpa permisi. Dan itu membuat Jaebum mempertimbangkan saran mereka.

Maka yang terjadi selanjutkannya adalah sesuai dengan yang telah dipikirkan oleh Mark tadi. Jaebum menemui Mark dan memintanya menjadi pacarnya.

Saat Jaebum Meminta Mark untuk menjadi pacarnya dan dengan penuh percaya diri menyatakan bahwa Mark menerimanya, maka sejak itu Jaebum dan Mark resmi berpacaran. Jaebum benar-benar buta tentang Mark, karena dia memang tak pernah mencari tahu tentang Mark. Begitupun dengan Mark, ia bersedia menjadi pacar Jaebum karena ia menganggap itu sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab Jaebum karena mencuri ciuman pertamanya, sebelum ia tahu alasan Jaebum yang sebenarnya tentunya.

Suatu hari, untuk pertama kalinya, Jaebum mengajak Mark berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang ia sebut sebagai teman biasa dan memperkenalkan Mark sebagai pacar barunya. Dan saat itu, teman-teman Jaebum terlihat senang dan menerima Mark dengan baik. Namun setelah acara ' _nongkrong_ ' itu selesai dan Jaebum mengantar Mark ke apartemennya, Mark mulai mengerti semuanya.

Jaebum mengatakan semuanya, ia mengatakan dengan jujur. Jaebum mengatakan alasan dibalik tindakannya mencium Mark tanpa permisi dan kemudian meminta Mark menjadi pacarnya padahal mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Jaebum mengatakan semuanya –semuanya- termasuk—

"Mark, kita memang berpacaran, tapi jangan berharap banyak pada hubungan ini."

"Huh?"

Belum selesai Mark terkejut dan terluka karena hal dikatakan Jaebum sebelumnya, ia kembali harus menelan bulat-bulat kejujuran Jaebum yang lain.

"Kau memang sempurna, sangat sempurna, tapi sejujurnya aku tak tertarik padamu, dan kuanggap kau juga tak tertarik padaku, dan aku tak ingin tahu alasanmu mengapa kau mau berpacaran denganku. Yang jelas dan perlu kau ingat, jika aku memberi perhatian lebih kepadamu, jangan menganggap bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, karena itu hanya wujud tanggung jawabku kepadamu sebagai pacarmu saat ini. Karena itu, jangan pernah mencampuri uruasanku, akupun tak akan mencampuri urusanmu. Kau hanya berhak atas statusmu sebagai pacarku, tapi kau tak perlu bertanya apapun kepadaku tentang semua hal. Jadi, mari kita jalani hubungan ini dengan santai. Dan jika kau bosan, kau tinggal bilang padaku untuk menjauhimu. Dan semua akan selesai."

Jaebum mengatakan kalimat sepanjang dan sekejam itu dengan pandangan mata yang langsung menusuk kedua bola mata Mark dan itu membuat Mark tak berkutik. Mark merasa kalau ia tak mungkin menang dari Jaebum. Maka Mark menerima semua perkataan Jaebum itu dan meneruskan hubungan mereka hingga menuju angka 1 tahun sampai hari ini.

Bahkan sampai sekarang Mark dan Jaebum benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan terhadap hubungan mereka. Karena Jaebum sampai saat ini belum menyukai Mark, dan Mark sampai saat ini tak tahu perasaan seperti apa yang sebenarnya ia miliki untuk Jaebum. Yang pasti, ia merasa memiliki Jaebum, meski hanya sebatas status dan fisik.

* * *

Mark dan Jaebum, memikirkan hal yang sama, meski di tempat berbeda. Jaebum di dalam mobilnya, dan Mark masih di gerbang sekolah Jaebum, melamun, kosong. Hingga—

"M-Mark?"

Mark merasa mendengar suara berat tapi lembut yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Mungkinkah.. mungkinkah itu suara Jackson?

Kemudian Mark menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Matanya Membulat penuh saat ia melihat—

"Jackson?!"

- _His first crush_.

Ya, _Jackson was Mark's first crush. But for Mark, first crush doesn't mean first love_. Bahkan sampai sekarang Mark tak yakin dengan perasaannya pada Jackson dulu. Saat itu mereka masih di Sekolah Menengah Pertama dan berada di ekstrakurikuler yang sama. Dan karena kebersamaan mereka setiap hari membuat Mark tertarik pada Jackson, dan sebenarnya Jackson juga merasakan hal yang sama, bahkan lebih dalam. Disaat Mark menyadari ketertarikannya dan merasa bahwa Jackson hanyalah cinta monyet yang akan berakhir konyol, maka Mark memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak, disaat yang sama Jackson berusaha mendekat karena Jackson merasakan hal yang ia rasa lebih dari perasaan suka, lebih dalam dari itu. Jackson sangat yakin bahwa Mark adalah cinta pertamanya.

namun faktanya, sebelum Jackson berusaha mengerahkan segala usahanya untuk meraih Mark, Mark terlebih dahulu menghilang dari pandangan Jackson. Pergi ke sekolah internasional paling bergengsi bergaya Amerika di kota Seoul dan itu tak mungkin diraih oleh Jackson. Jackson menyukai seni, dengan begitu Jackson tak mungkin pergi ke sekolah internasional seperti Mark. Mark benar-benar menghilang dari Jackson saat itu, karena setelah itu mereka tak pernah bertemu ataupun terhubung satu sama lain. Hingga hari ini tiba.

"Mark, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Begitu banyak hal yang ingin Jackson tanyakan dan sampaikan pada Mark, tapi hal pertama yang bisa Jackson lakukan adalah bertanya mengenai kabar Mark dengan sedikit perasaan gugup.

"aku baik. kau se-."

"Mark!"

Belum sempat Mark bertanya pada Jackson, sebuah suara berhasil mengagetkannya. Itu Kyungsoo, pacar Kai, sahabat Jaebum. Dan Mark sangat mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo bisa ada disini. Tentu saja Jaebum yang meminta tolong pada Kyungsoo untuk menjemput Mark. Karena Kyungsoo lah satu-satu ornag yang mengetahui sikap Jaebum yang sebenarnya terhadap Mark. Jaebum hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo, karena itu Jaebum selalu mengandalkan Kyungsoo untuk mengurus Mark. Jaebum bukan orang yang kejam untuk membuat semua orang tahu bahwa ia tak sungguh-sungguh menyukai Mark. Kris, Kai, dan Lay hanya sebatas tahu bahwa Jaebum tak benar-benar menyukai Mark pada awalnya, karena mereka sendiri yang meminta Jaebum untuk memacari Mark. Tapi mereka tak tahu bahwa sampai saat ini Jaebum belum jatuh cinta pada Mark dan tega meninggalkan Mark sendirian dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menjemput Mark saat mereka bertengkar.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_!"

Dan begitu Kyungsoo memanggil Mark, Mark meneriaki nama Kyungsoo kemudian berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak kyungsoo. Dan yang bisa kyungsoo lakukan adalah mengelus punggung mark untuk menenangkannya. Kyungsoo sudah hapal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika ia tak buru-buru mengajak Mark pulang.

"Tak apa. Mari kita pulang."

Kyungsoo sangat paham bahwa sekarang Mark sedang menahan air matanya, maka ia mengajak Mark pulang agar tangis mark tak pecah di tempat umum seperti ini.

* * *

Mendadak dada Jackson terasa sesak saat melihat kejadian itu. Bukan karena kehadiran Kyungsoo -karena ia yakin Kyungsoo adalah 'bottom'- tapi karena ia melihat bagaimana Mark mati-matian berusaha terlihat kuat padahal dari sorot matanya saja, Jackson dapat melihat bahwa Mark tengah terluka. Jackson tahu itu semua karena Jaebum. Meskipun tak mendengar obrolan Mark dan Jaebum tadi, tapi ia dapat melihat bahwa Jaebum meninggalkan Mark begitu saja. Benar-benar tak berperasaan, menurut Jackson.

Dan di sisi lain, Jinyoung melihat Jackson yang sedang terpaku melihat seorang pria yang terlihat sangat cantik dan elegan. Dan pria itu sedang bersama Jaebum. Oh, Jinyoung menebak bahwa itu Mark. Jadi setelah Jaebum pergi meninggalkan pria itu, kemudian Jackson berjalan mendekati pria itu, maka Jinyoung mengikutinya dari belakang sekedar untuk memenuhi rasa ingin tahunya.

Dan benar saja, ia mendengar Jackson memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan Mark. Bahkan Jackson terlihat gugup. Dan itu membuat Jinyoung semakin marah pada Jackson. Maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu sebelum hatinya bertambah sakit mendengar obrolan mereka.

 _"_ _Jackson, kau tak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"_

Batin jinyoung saat ia pergi dari situ sambil menahan air matanya yang sudah memaksa untuk keluar. Jinyoung mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang cengeng.

 _To be continued.._

Terima kasih untuk yang udah review, fav, follow, dan read.

Sincerely,

.

-Salvia Im-

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

GOT7's Fanfiction.

Cast :

1) TOP (SEME) GOT7's JB. GOT7's Jackson ;

2) BOTTOM (UKE) GOT7's Junior/ Jie / Jinyoung. GOT7's Mark.

3) Other Cast from EXO's members.

Caution : Yaoi. Shounen Ai. I set the boylove in this story as a normal life. I told you before you read this story. So, enjoy it or leave it if you don't like ^^

~RIDK~

Sepulangnya Mark dari sekolah baru Jaebum, ia langsung pergi ke kafe Flight Log bersama Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya mampir sebentar ke apartemennya untuk berganti baju. Mark memang tipikal orang yang risih memakai seragam di luar sekolah, ia tak nyaman jika sekolahnya dibawa-bawa jika kebetulan ia mendapat masalah di luar sekolah saat ia memakai seragam sekolahnya. Begitupun Kyungsoo, ia sudah membawa baju ganti karena kemarin malam ia sudah berjanji untuk menemani Lay melakukan pemotretan. Lay adalah model majalah remaja, meskipun ia tak pernah menjadi cover majalah, tapi foto dirinya akan muncul setiap bulannya di berbagai kolom dalam majalah yang mengontraknya secara eksklusif. Biasanya Kris yang menemani Lay, tapi kali ini Kris tak bisa menemani Lay karena Kris bilang ia ada urusan, dan Lay tak tahu itu urusan apa.

Maka setelah kurang lebih setengah jam Kyungsoo menemani Mark di kafe, ia pamit kepada Mark untuk menemani Lay.

"Mark, bolehkah aku pergi duluan? Lay sudah menungguku karena hari ini Kris tak bisa menemaninya melakukan pemotretan."

Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati, karena sebenarnya yang saat ini sangat membutuhkannya adalah Mark, bukan Lay. Sayangnya, ia sudah berjanji pada Lay, dan dia tak suka mengingkari janjinya.

"hmm, tak apa Kyung.. pergilah."

Mark memberi ijin pada Kyungsoo diiringi senyum manis, meskipun yang Kyungsoo lihat adalah senyum yang dipaksakan.

"oiya, Mark. Kris tak bisa menemani Lay karena ia sedang bermain bilyard dengan Jaebum dan Kai. Dan Lay tak tahu ini, jangan beri tahu Lay, _ya_?"

"Oke."

Kyungsoo mengatakan itu pada Mark karena Lay adalah orang yang manja dan sensitif. Akan terjadi masalah jika ia tahu alasan Kris tak bisa menemaninya karena Kris lebih memilih pergi dengan teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo adalah yang paling bisa diandalkan oleh para 'top' untuk menangani para 'botttom'. Kyungsoo bisa menangani Mark saat Jaebum tak bisa menangani Mark sendirian, dan Kyungsoo bisa menenangkan dan menemani Lay saat Kris tak ada di samping Lay. Mark sudah memahaminya, dan ia tak marah atas posisi Kyungsoo yang dianggap paling istimewa dibanding Mark dan Lay, karena Kyungsoo memang yang memiliki sikap paling dewasa di antara mereka bertiga.

Dan sepeninggalan Kyungsoo dari kafe, Mark melamun sendirian.

Namun lamunannya buyar seketika saat ia mendengar ada orang yang bernyanyi dengan suara lembutnya dan terdengar menyedihkan, apalagi diiringi dengan ekspresi wajah dan lagu yang melankolis sehingga Mark merasa bahwa penyanyi itu memahami perasaannya. Setidaknya ia tak merasa sendirian saat mendengar suara penuh kesedihan itu.

Mark mendengarkan hiburan akustik itu sambil melamun, hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa penampilan penyanyi itu sudah selesai. Ia terus berkutat dengan pikirannya yang kemana-mana.

Di sisi lain, setelah Jinyoung –penyanyi di kafe tempat Mark berada sekarang- selesai bernyanyi penuh penghayatan selama satu jam, ia mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari para pengunjung kafe, bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang terharu karena nyanyian Jinyoung.

 _Terima kasih untuk Jackson yang telah membuat Jinyoung sangat menghayati lagu-lagu patah hati yang ia nyanyikan barusan_.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan cara membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, tanpa sengaja mata Jinyoung menangkap sosok orang yang ia lihat di sekolahnya tadi sore.

 _'_ _bukankah itu orang yang bernama Mark?'_

Jinyoung bertanya dalam hatinya, kemudian ia melihat Mark dengan seksama. Dan setelah itu ia merasa minder. Bagaimana bisa ia dibandingkan dengan Mark yang sangat cantik, elegan, lembut,dan berkelas seperti itu? Bahkan _oversized_ _sweater_ berwarna peach yang Mark pakai itu terlihat sangat cocok di tubuh Mark yang langsing sehingga menambah keimutan Mark berkali-kali lipat, sedangkan kalau dia yang memakai mungkin dia akan terlihat seperti roti bantal, menurutnya.

 _Arrrgh_! Kalau begini mana mungkin ia bisa bersaing dengan Mark? Mana mungkin Jackson bertahan dengannya jika godaannya adalah seseorang yang memiliki pesona kuat seperti itu?

Jinyoung benar-benar merasa _hopeless_ saat ini.

Ingatan Jinyoung kembali ke kejadian tadi sore di gerbang sekolah, dimana ia mendapati Jackson gugup hanya karena melihat Mark itu.

Ia ingin bertanya pada Mark tentang hubungan apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Jackson, tapi ia terlalu takut atas jawaban apa yang akan dikemukakan oleh Mark.

Maka Jinyoung memilih pergi dari kafe itu setelah hati dan pikirannya berperang, dan dimenangkan oleh hatinya. Hatinya mengatakan untuk pergi saja daripada melihat Mark yang akan membuatnya semakin merasa kecil.

~RIDK~

Keesokan harinya, Jinyoung berangkat sekolah dengan lunglai. Ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam, karena ia terus memikirkan apa hubungan antara pacarnya dengan Mark, mengapa orang secantik Mark dianggap tak menarik oleh Jaebum, mengapa ia merasa minder hanya dengan melihat Mark. Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu terus membuat Jinyoung frustasi sehingga ia tak bersemangat untuk bersekolah hari ini.

Apalagi ia pasti akan bertemu dengan Jackson, dan tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dia juga akan bertemu Jaebum kalau pria menemuinya. Ah, sepertinya Jinyoung terlalu percaya diri mengenai Jaebum!

"Jie!"

Tapi faktanya, tebakannya memang benar.

Belum sampai masuk ke dalam kelas, Jaebum sudah menghampirinya.

Lebih tepatnya memanggilnya dengan suara mengagetkan. Terlebih memanggil nama panggungnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti _fanboy_ jika memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa pagi-pagi kesini?"

Tanya Jinyoung malas untuk dia menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia ingin merubah _image_ –nya agar terlihat _cool_ di mata Jaebum sehingga ia tak dilecehkan seperti kemarin.

"O. Apa kau bipolar?"

Jaebum bertanya dengan r _andom-_ nya, dan itu membuat Jinyoung tambah pusing.

"Memangnya kenapa _sih_?!"

Jinyoung mulai sebal karena Jaebum berhasil memperburuk _mood-_ nya yang memang sudah tidak baik sejak kemarin.

"Kemarin kau cerewet, sekarang kau pendiam, tapi baru saja kau galak. Kau ini bipolar atau sedang patah hati?"

Jaebum menggoda Jinyoung, dan itu membuat wajah Jinyoung merah padam. Bagaimana bisa Jaebum menebak dan tebakannya sangat tepat?

"Ya aku bipolar, jadi pergilah dari sini Jaebum-ssi."

Jinyoung menjawab pertanyaan dengan senyuman lebar yang dibuat-dibuat dan dimanis-maniskan kemudian setelahnya ia mendecak sambil melotot.

Dan Jaebum hanya mengendikkan bahunya kemudian pergi dari koridor kelas Jinyoung tanpa pamit.

Ya, sebenarnya kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Jaebum kepada Jinyoung tadi bukanlah godaan yang tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya saja. Dia sudah merencanakannya semenjak ia melihat Jinyoung memasuki gerbang sekolah dan menuju ke kelasnya, ia memang berniat untuk mengetahui suasana hati Jinyoung yang sebenarnya saat ini, dan tebakannya benar, Jinyoung sedang patah hati.

Jaebum adalah orang yang sangat tanggap akan keadaan yang sedang terjadi, saat ia mengobrol dengan Mark kemarin di gerbang sekolah, ia melihat sepintas ada Jackson dan juga Jinyoung sedang mengawasi mereka. Maka ia menduga bahwa ada sesuatu antara Jackson dan Mark meskipun ia tak tahu itu apa, yang pasti hal itu berhasil membuat Jinyoung terlihat menyedihkan hingga pagi ini.

 _Bingo_! Jinyoung dan Jackson hanya belum tahu Jaebum itu orang yang seperti apa.

~RIDK~

Jackson yang merasa bersalah karena kemarin membuat Jinyoung marah, berniat untuk pergi kelas Jinyoung, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Jinyoung dan Jaebum sedang mengobrol. Dan dari ekspresi Jinyoung, ia yakin Jinyoung masih dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Tapi, kali ini ia tak tahan didiamkan lama-lama oleh Jinyoung, karena sekarang ada sesuatu yang membuat posisinya di hati Jinyoung terancam. Jaebum. Ya, entah mengapa Jackson merasa bahwa Jaebum adalah orang yang patut ia waspadai.

Dan setelah Jaebum pergi, Jackson melakukan aksinya membujuk Jinyoung.

" _Baby_!"

Jackson berteriak. Dan Jinyoung tak peduli.

Ia bahkan membuka buku pelajaran, padahal belajar di kelas bukanlah gayanya. Dia hanya sangat malas meladeni Jackson untuk saat ini.

Tapi bukan Jackson namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja.

" _baby.. baby_ ~~ kau masih marah?"

"..."

Jinyoung masih setia memandang –hanya memandang- buku pelajaran yang dibukanya.

" _baby_.. kenapa kau marah?"

Saat mengucapkan pertanyaan seperti itu, tiba-tiba Jackson teringat sesuatu.

Mark.

Ya, Jinyoung marah karena Jackson menyebut nama Mark.

" _baby_ , apa kau marah karena aku menyebut nama Mark kemarin?"

Jinyoung mulai mengantisipasi apa yang akan Jackson sampaikan selanjutnya. Pengakuan atau kebohongan.

"ayolah _baby_ ~ Mark itu temanku waktu aku masih di sekolah menengah pertama~"

Jackson mulai merengek. Dan ia tak akan berhenti merengek sebelum Jinyoung memperhatikannya. Dan Jinyoung sangat malas apabila menjadi pusat perhatian karena masalah percintaan –tidak elit- seperti ini.

Jadi meskipun Jinyoung masih kecewa dan masih sangat penasaran dengan kejadian kemarin, akhirnya ia mengambil tindakan—

" baiklah aku maafkan. Kembalilah ke kelasmu."

-Memaafkan Jackson dengan berat hati.

Dia tersenyum pada Jackson.

Senyum yang dihiasi kekecewaan dan ketidakpercayaan.

Tapi ternyata Jackson tak peduli. Ia terlalu girang karena sudah mendapatkan maaf dari kekasih tercintanya.

Maka setelah ia mencuri ciuman di pipi kanan Jinyoung, ia langsung melarikan diri dari kelas Jinyoung karena ia akan menerima pukulan jika tak buru-buru kabur. Jinyoung itu sangat malu melakukan _skinship_ di tempat umum. Begitu!

~RIDK~

Jinyoung memaafkan Jackson.

Itu tandanya Jinyoung benar-benar menyukainya.

Dan ia harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dia dan Mark.

Harus.

Tapi tidak sekarang.

Ia harus memastikan dulu sesuatu.

Ia harus mengakui perasaannya yang dulu pada Mark dan mendengar jawaban dari Mark tentang perasaan Mark yang dulu padanya.

Setelah itu ia akan merasa lega.

Karena selama ini ia tak punya kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan segalanya pada Mark, sehingga membuatnya seperti terbelenggu oleh masa lalu, yang membuatnya belum bisa menyerahkan seluruh perasaannya pada Jinyoung hingga sekarang.

Ia menyayangi Jinyoung, tapi ia rasa perasaan itu tak sekuat perasaannya pada Mark dulu.

Maka ia harus menemui Mark dan meluruskan segalanya.

~RIDK~

Mark kesepian. Sekarang ia pulang sekolah sendiri karena Jaebum sudah pindah sekolah.

Ia kesepian, karena Kris pasti langsung menuju sekolah Lay untuk menjemput sang putri yang manja. Kyungsoo sudah pulang duluan dengan Kai. Kyungsoo bilang, kali ini ia ingin pulang berdua dengan Kai, jadi Mark tak boleh mengganggunya.

 _Ck_. Tetap saja Kyungsoo mengutamakan Kai diatas segalanya, termasuk rela mengacuhkannya yang sedang bersedih hanya untuk pulang bersama Kai. Mark hanya bisa menarik napas pasrah. Sopirnya tak bisa langsung menjemputnya, karena ban mobilnya pecah dan tak membawa cadangan, maka Mark harus sabar menunggu hingga ban mobilnya selesai diganti setelah sebelumnya diderek.

Mark hanya terlalu malas untuk naik taksi. Dan tidak mau naik bus.

Mengharapkan Jaebum untuk menjemputnya?

 _For the god sake!_ Mark berani taruhan atas segala harta warisannya, Jaebum tak mungkin melakukannya. Karena Mark paham, bagi Jaebum, jemput-menjemput adalah masalah sepele. Dan ia tak mau membuat Jaebum tambah marah karena masalah 'sepele' seperti ini lagi.

Maka Mark memutuskan untuk menunggu di kafe, setelah selama setengah jam mondar mandir di lobi sekolah hanya untuk memutuskan kemana ia akan pergi saat ia sendirian seperti ini.

Dengan berpikir selama setengah jam, Mark akhirnya hanya pergi ke kafe depan sekolahnya. Konyol!

Setibanya ia di kafe, ia memesan _vanilla milkshake_ dan akan memilih tempat duduk saat pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tak asing baginya.

 _'_ _Jackson? Kenapa dia disini'_

Mark ingin menghindar, tapi belum sempat ia melangkah,Jackson sudah lebih dulu sampai di hadapannya dan mengajaknya duduk bersama.

Mark akhirnya menyerah. Ia pikir lebih baik ia tak menghindari Jackson lagi. Toh sekarang ia sudah punya Jaebum. Lagipula, sepertinya perasaan sukanya pada Jackson sudah hilang, menurutnya.

Sedangkan Jackson, ia setengah mati menahan kegugupannya karena berhadapan dengan Mark.

Dia memang sengaja datang ke sekolah Mark hari ini, karena ia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi sesampainya di sekolah Mark, ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk berhadapan dengan Mark, maka ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di kafe depan sekolah Mark, dengan harapan bahwa Mark akan datang ke kafe.

Dan harapannya terkabul.

Jangan tanya mengapa Jackson tahu dimana Mark sekolah. Dari seragam yang dipakai Mark kemarin saja Jackson sudah tahu.

"hai, Mark."

Jackson membuka obrolan dengan canggung.

Ia gugup.

Dan Mark heran.

Ini tidak seperti Jackson yang dulu, Jackson yang atraktif dan hiperaktif sekarang menjadi orang yang gugup dan terlihat seperti orang yang salah tingkah. Ah! Yang benar saja!

"ya, Jackson?"

Mark tak membalas sapaan Jackson. Tapi satu kalimat yang diucapkan Mark serasa membunuh syaraf pergerakannya sehingga ia merasa lemas seketika.

Tapi, akhirnya Jackson menjawab di tengah kegugupanya.

"err.. Mark. Aku sengaja kesini."

Jackson mengatakan itu sambil menunduk. Ia tak kuat menatap Mark terlalu lama, karena ia bisa mati lemas jika menatap wajah Mark yang begitu cantik dan mempesona.

Dan karena wajah itulah, ia lupa pada Jinyoung.

Dan lupa tujuannya datang kesana –untuk sementara-.

"maksudmu?"

Mark tak tahu harus seperti apa menanggapi Jackson, Mark memang bukan orang yang banyak bicara, jadi lawan bicaranya harus yang mendominasi pembicaraan, sehingga membuatnya nyaman, seperti Jaebum misalnya, _oh_ , dan Jackson yang dulu.

"a-aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengatakan sesuatu."

Akhirnya! Jackson berhasil menyampaikan tujuannya datang menemui Mark.

"apa?"

Mark masih irit bicara, ia merasa canggung. Apalagi ini di depan sekolahnya, bagaimana kalau ada yang melaporkan pada Jaebum bahwa ia bersama pria lain disaat Jaebum tak ada di sampingnya?

Akhirnya Jackson bisa menguasai dirinya setelah beberapa menit berjuang menahan diri dari pesona seorang Mark Tuan.

"Mark, apakah kau pacar Jaebum?"

"iya. Kau sudah mengenalnya?"

"kami satu jurusan meskipun beda kelas."

"oh."

Mark hanya ber-oh-ria menanggapi jawaban Jackson. Ia tak tertarik. Lagipula kenapa Jackson membicarakan Jaebum? Apa dia menyukai Jaebum? Bukankah mereka sama-sama memiliki aura yang kuat sebagai 'top'?

"err, Mark, aku mengenal Jaebum karena kemarin Jaebum mengatakan kalau ia tertarik pada pacarku di depan mataku sendiri."

Akhirnya Jackson mengingat Jinyoung dan mengakui bahwa ia sudah punya pacar. Dan mengatakan bahwa Jaebum tertarik pada pacarnya. Apa maksudnya?

"kau sudah punya pacar?"

Jackson tersentak.

 _Shit_! Mark _keceplosan_. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia _gagal fokus_? Kenapa ia menanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak perlu ia ketahui? Seharusnya ia mencari tahu mengenai Jaebum. Ya, mengenai Jaebum, pacarnya.

"err.. maksudku, Jaebum pacarku, apa kau yakin bahwa yang kau maksud adalah Jaebum pacarku atau Jaebum yang lain?"

Mark tersenyum kikuk. Pertanyaan bodoh. Harusnya ia terlihat cemburu. Agar Jackson tak curiga.

Tapi kenapa ia tak cemburu saat ia mendengar bahwa Jaebum menyukai orang lain? Apakah ia sudah menyiapkan diri sebelumnya karena ia sudah menebak bahwa hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi?

Meskipun ia tak cemburu, tapi ia tetap tak terima.

"iya, aku dengar kemarin dia juga menyebut namamu sebagai pacarnya.. jadi—"

 _'_ _setidaknya jaebum masih ingat kalau aku masih pacarnya'_

Batin Mark, kemudian ia memotong pembicaraan Jackson.

"Jackson, aku tak suka Jaebumku tertarik pada orang lain, dan kau harusnya juga tak suka jika pacarmu itu disukai oleh Jaebum. Lalu kenapa kau malah datang kesini dan tidak melindungi pacarmu dari Jaebum, _huh_?"

"memangnya saat ini pacarmu sedang bersama siapa kalau kau ada disini menemuiku?"

Mark menghasut Jackson. Ini juga untuk memastikan perasaannya. Karena ia tak merasa cemburu saat mengetahui Jaebum tertarik pada orang lain, maka ia ingin tahu bagaimana perasaannya jika Jackson lebih mementingkan kekasihnya daripada dirinya yang sengaja Jackson temui.

"o-oh, benar juga!"

Jackson memukul kepalanya sendiri sambil tersenyum kikuk. Seolah-olah ia menyesali keputusannya menemui Mark. Tapi sebenarnya ia tak menyesal, hari ini ia benar-benar ingin bicara dengan Mark. Hanya dengan Mark. Tak ada Jinyoung untuk hari ini.

"Jack, aku mau pulang dulu."

Mark tak bisa lama-lama bersama Jackson. Ia takut jika jatuh ke lubang yang sama dan tak bisa keluar lagi. Menyukai Jackson –lagi-. Ia tak mau karena Jackson bukanlah tipenya. Jauh dari tipe idealnya. Karena sekarang Mark sedang berpacaran dengan tipe idealnya –Jaebum- maka ia tak ingin hubungannya runtuh hanya karena kehadiran seorang Jackson.

"tunggu. Mark, biar aku antar kau pulang."

"kulihat tak ada seorang pun yang menjemputmu." Tambahnya.

Bagaimana ini? Mark ingin pulang dan segera tidur, tapi sopirnya tak kunjung menjemputnya, maka hanya ada satu cara-

"hanya untuk kali ini, Jack."

Jackson sumringah. Mendadak ia merasa sangat bahagia saat Mark menerima ajakannya untuk pulang bersama.

Dan Mark, entah mengapa melihat Jackson tersenyum lebar seperti itu, mau tak mau membuatnya ikut tersenyum kecil. Hatinya menghangat. Tapi ia segera menepis semua itu. Ia kembali ke mode semula. Cuek.

~RIDK~

Jackson mengatakan akan pulang sendiri karena akan menyelesaikan urusannya, dan itu membuat Jinyoung sedikit kesal.

 _"_ _baru saja dimaafkan tapi aku ditinggal pulang sendirian. Ish.. menyebalkan!"_

Jinyoung mengumpat dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju halte bus.

Tapi sebelum ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah, ia lagi-lagi dihadang oleh pria sok keren bernama Im Jaebum itu. _Sigh_!

"mau kemana, Jie?"

"pulang."

Jawab Jinyoung ketus.

"aku punya tawaran yang lebih bagus."

Jaebum tersenyum cerah memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"apa?"

Jinyoung menanggapi Jaebum sambil tetap berjalan menuju halte sehingga mau tak mau Jaebum harus mengikutinya.

 _'_ _Kau benar-benar sulit jie. Dan membuatku semakin tertantang.'_

Batin Jaebum tersenyum bahagia sambil ia mengikuti langkah Jinyoung.

"ikut aku dan kukenalkan kau pada dunia baru."

" _mwo_?"

"ayo!"

Akhirnya Jaebum memaksa Jinyoung dengan menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke dalam mobilnya. Hari ini Jaebum membawa mobil sendiri, karena biasanya memang ia menyetir sendiri. Kemarin ia diantar sopir karena ia belum tahu situasi jalan menuju sekolah barunya, dan ia tak mau mengambil resiko untuk terlambat di hari pertamanya sekolah.

"kau mau membawaku kemana _sih_?"

Jinyoung bertanya dengan kesal setelah ia duduk dengan manis di dalam mobil Jaebum.

"ke teman-temanku. Kau akan kukenalkan pada mereka."

Jawab Jaebum sumringah tanpa menatap Jinyoung karena sekarang ia sedang mengendarai mobilnya.

"kau mau memperkenalkanku pada temanmu? Memangnya aku pac—"

"sudah kulbilang aku tertarik padamu."

Potong Jaebum mantap dan itu membuat Jinyoung membeku seketika.

Dasar Jaebum brengsek! Beraninya membawa seseorang yang sudah punya pacar dan mengenalkannya pada orang-orang yang dekat dengan pacarnya sendiri. Ugh!

~RIDK~

 _"_ _akan kukenalkan kalian pada seseorang, datang ke Starbucks jam 5. Mark tak perlu tahu."_

Jaebum mengirim itu kepada empat temannya. Dan empat orang itu tak berhenti mengumpat karena Jaebum membuat mereka harus membohongi dan meninggalkan Mark sendirian di sekolah.

Dan disinilah mereka, menunggu Jaebum di kafe dengan rasa penasaran.

Tapi rasa penasaran mereka seketika menguap saat Jaebum datang bersama seseorang yang asing, dan terlihat biasa saja, menurut mereka.

" _hey what's up!"_

Jaebum melakukan _hi-five_ dengan satu persatu temannya sebelum dia memperkenalkan Jinyoung.

"oiya, ini yang akan kukenalkan pada kalian, namanya Jie."

"Jie?"

Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya.

Jinyoung yang merasa bahwa mereka merasa aneh dengan nama panggungnya akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

" _anneyong haseyo_.. namaku Park Jinyoung."

Jinyoung memperkenalkan diri sendiri dengan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, lalu memberikan lirikan sadis pada Jaebum. Dan Jaebum hanya _nyengir kuda_ , lalu—

"Jie, mereka berempat temanku. Kalau kau menggoda pria tinggi itu maka orang yang berlesung pipit itu akan membunuhmu. Kalau kau menggoda pria berkulit _tan_ itu, maka orang bermata bulat itu akan menyerangmu."

 _'_ _ish apa dia tak punya cara yang lebih sopan untuk memperkenalkan orang?'_

Batin Jinyoung. Ia heran dengan cara ajaib Jaebum memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"aish yang benar saja? Aku tak akan membunuh orang, Bum!"

Celetuk Lay.

Ia tak terima jika orang yang baru dikenalnya akan takut padanya karena ia disangka pembunuh. Aish, Lay.. kau sangat polos.

Dan Jaebum lagi-lagi tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Lalu Kris menyelamatkan situasi.

"sudah, sudah. Perkenalkan aku Kris, dan yang berlesung pipit ini pacarku, namanya Lay, oh ya dia tak tega membunuh, kok."

Kris berhenti sejenak, lalu mengedipkan mata pada Lay. Lay tersenyum malu-malu.

"dan pria _tan_ ini panggil saja namanya Kai, dan mata bulat itu namanya Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Park Jinyoung-ssi."

Kris mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan baik dan itu membuat Jinyoung lega. Rupanya otak teman-teman Jaebum masih waras. Tak seperti Jaebum yang _absurd_ , menurutnya.

Oh tunggu, Jinyoung merasa sedikit terganggu dengan tatapan seseorang. Tatapan mata Kyungsoo. Si mata besar itu menatapnya seolah-olah ingin menyerangnya saat itu juga. Dan itu membuat Jinyoung sedikit takut dan tak nyaman.

~RIDK~

Jackson mengantar pulang Mark dengan menaiki motor _sport_ -nya. Karena itulah, mau tak mau Mark harus berpegangan pada pinggang Jackson agar ia tak jatuh. Karena Mark sama sekali tak terbiasa naik motor, maka ia merasa bahwa hanya berpegangan pada pinggang Jackson saja akan sangat beresiko, ia merasa sangat takut jika terjatuh. Maka ia memeluk Jackson dari belakang demi keselamatan dirinya.

Dan tindakan sederhana dan refleks itu berhasil membuat jantung Jackson berdetak sangat cepat hingga badannya gemetaran. Untung saja, ia bisa mengendalikan motornya, sehingga mereka tak jatuh karena 'serangan' dadakan dari Mark itu.

Jackson hanya diam saja meskipun gugup. Mark tetap cuek dengan _skinship_ intim yang ia lakukan kepada Jackson.

Sesampainya di apartemen Mark, Jackson tak langsung pulang. Ia masih diam terpaku di atas motornya. Sampai Mark hilang dari penglihatannya, Jackson baru tersadar dan memukul mukul dadanya sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

"bodoh, kau bodoh. Kenapa kau tak bisa menolak perasaan itu lagi? Kan sudah kubilang untuk melupakannya, kenapa sekarang kau malah berdetak semakin cepat daripada dulu? Bodoh!"

Ya. Jackson sedang 'berbicara' dengan jantung dan hatinya yang tak bisa diajak kerjasama. Jackson memang bodoh saat jatuh cinta. Tapi kebodohannya ini rasanya lebih ekstrim daripada dulu.

Tapi, lalu Jackson menyadari sesuatu.

Jinyoung.

Malam ini ia belum menghubungi Jinyoung sama sekali setelah meminta Jinyoung pulang sendirian tadi sore.

Lalu cepat-cepat ia mengambil handphonenya lalu menelepon Jinyoung.

Tapi tak diangkat. Dan itu membuat Jackson bingung. Ia berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Jinyoung tapi tetap tak ada tanggapan.

Jackson kelabakan.

Dan perilakunya itu ternyata diawasi Mark dari balik jendela apartemennya.

Mark menghela napas berat.

Mark bingung.

 _'_ _Jadi, perasaanmu sudah berubah Jack?'_

Harusnya ia kan bersikap biasa saja. Tak perlu kecewa jika Jackson tak mengistimewakannya karena Jackson sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia punya pacar. Dan itu adalah pasti, jika Jackson mengutamakan pacarnya di atas segalanya.

Mark memahaminya. Tapi sebagian hatinya merasa tak rela jika Jackson memperlakukan seseorang sebegitu istimewanya, melampaui perlakuannya saat melakukan pendekatan pada Mark dulu.

Mark merasa iri pada pacar Jackson.

Maka Mark ingin bertemu dengan pacar Jackson.

Dan ia tahu bagaimana caranya.

~RIDK~

Mark menunggu di dalam apartemen Jaebum. Ia bisa masuk karena ia mengetahui _password_ apartemen Jaebum.

Jaebum belum pulang, dan ia malas melakukan apapun.

Maka ia hanya tiduran dengan posisi duduk di sofa ruang santai.

Dan setelah beberapa lama, ada sebuah lengan yang menyelinap masuk ke belakang leher Mark. Dan itu pasti Jaebum.

Sikap Jaebum memang selalu manis saat mereka akur seperti ini. Maka dari itu Mark sangat bimbang. Apa benar Jaebum tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya jika sikapnya saja selalu semanis ini.

Hah! Menebak seperti ini selalu membuat Mark frustasi.

Maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan Jaebum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jaebum.

Dada bidang itu selalu membuat Mark terbuai.

"sudah lama?"

Jaebum membuka percakapan.

"hmm"

Mark menjawab pertanyaan Jaebum dengan singkat namun nyaman. Membuat Jaebum tersenyum.

"kau mau menginap?"

"hmm"

"apa kau begitu merindukanku, huh?"

".."

Mark tak menjawab. Hanya mengangguk di dada Jaebum.

Jaebum kemudian mengelus rambut Mark dengan lembut membuat mark semakin terbuai.

Tapi kemudian Mark ingat tujuannya datang kesana.

"Jaebum- _a_ , bolehkah besok aku datang ke sekolahmu?"

"memangnya mau apa?"

Tanya Jaebum santai.

"hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja."

"boleh."

Mark senang. Akhirnya langkah pertamanya berhasil.

Tapi sayangnya Mark tak tahu bahwa Jaebum sudah mengantisipasinya.

Ia mengijinkan Mark karena ia ingin tahu hubungan apa yang terjadi antara Jackson dan Mark.

Dan rupanya ia tak perlu susah payah, karena Mark datang dan menawarkan dirinya sendiri.

Jaebum memang sangat tertarik pada Jinyoung dan penasaran setengah mati padanya, tapi Mark adalah pacarnya, dan ia sedikit tak terima jika pacarnya diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan pria selain dirinya, karena itu akan mencoreng harga dirinya.

~RIDK~

Jackson frustasi karena tak bisa menghubungi Jinyoung, ia mengotak atik kontak di ponselnya hingga ia menemukan sebuah nama.

Mark Tuan.

 _'_ _Masih bisakah nomornya dihubungi?'_

Karena semenjak ia lulus sekolah menengah pertama dulu, ia sama sekali tak menghubungi Mark. Ia malu. Dan juga minder.

Namun tanpa sadar, dia memencet tombol _dial_ dan ternyata masih ada nada sambung.

Dan saat ini, ponsel Mark sengaja diatur dalam mode diam, dan Mark hanya meletakkan di sembarang tempat.

Lebih tepatnya di nakas samping sofa yang memungkinkan Jaebum untuk mengetahui nama si pemanggil jika ada panggilan masuk ke ponsel.

Dan akhirnya ada panggilan masuk.

'Jackson Wang'

 _'_ _Mark menyimpan nomor Jackson. Sebenarnya ada apa di antara mereka berdua?'_

Jaebum tak mengangkat panggilan itu, dan juga tak memberitahu Mark yang tengah asyik menonton film dengan masih bersandar di dada Jaebum.

Jaebum membiarkannya.

Dan itu membuat Jackson merasa sedikit frustasi.

 _'_ _Apa aku benar-benar tak penting bagimu Mark?'_

 _To Be Continued.._

Terima kasih untuk yang udah review, fav, follow, and read.

Mian belum bisa balas satu satu :*

Sincerely,

.

-Salvia Im-


	4. Chapter 4

GOT7's Fanfiction.

Cast :1) TOP (SEME) GOT7's JB. GOT7's Jackson ;

2) BOTTOM (UKE) GOT7's Junior/ Jie / Jinyoung. GOT7's Mark.

3) Special appearance of EXO's members.

Caution : Yaoi. Shounen Ai. I set the boylove in this story as a normal life. I told you before you read this story. So, enjoy it or if you don't like, just leave it ^^

Extras : Typo. AU. OOC. Don't believe in my story, this is just fiction. Fiction[!] J

~RIDK~

Keesokan harinya, Mark datang ke sekolah baru Jaebum. Tentu saja setelah jam pulang sekolah. Kebetulan hari ini Jaebum sedang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler basket.

Jaebum menunggu Mark di depan sekolah sebelum ia pergi ke lapangan basket.

Bagaimanapun Mark adalah orang asing untuk sekolah barunya, maka Jaebum menunggu Mark di depan sekolah agar Mark tidak _kesasar_ mencarinya.

"Jaebum- _a_!"  
Mark berteriak memanggil Jaebum sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan mendekati Jaebum. Dan Jaebum hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan basket.

"kita mau kemana?"

Tanya Mark hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi.

"memastikan seperti apa kita ini."

Jawab Jaebum santai –seperti biasanya-.

" _huh_?"

Mark pura-pura bingung dengan jawaban _absurd_ Jaebum. karena sejak awal Mark sudah tahu bahwa Jaebum adalah orang yang _absurd_ , dan Mark tahu bahwa kata-kata Jaebum yang _absurd_ itu pasti mengandung maksud tertentu, maka Mark lebih memilih untuk berlagak tidak tahu dan mengikuti permainan Jaebum.

dan disinilah mereka, di lapangan basket terbuka. Lapangan yang ada beberapa kursi beton di beberapa sudutnya. Di satu sudut untuk meletakkan perlengkapan para siswa yang sedang berlatih basket, dan di sudut lain ditempati oleh siswa lain yang iseng ingin menonton latihan mereka.

Mark duduk di salah satu kursi di bawah pohon tak jauh dari kursi para pemain basket. Ia duduk disitu karena Jaebum tak mengijinkannya untuk mengikutinya ke kursi pemain.

Mark memandang ke sekelilingi, berusaha mengamati isi lapangan basket itu, sampai matanya menemukan—

' _Jackson_?'

Dan Jackson juga sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang.. dalam?

Dan itu membuat Mark buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jaebum dan menunjukkan _gesture_ bahwa ia menyemangati Jaebum.

Dan itu membuat Jackson membuang muka. Jackson merasa –sedikit- cemburu.

"Jaebum- _ssi_! Apa dia pacarmu?"

Tanya seseorang bernama Jongdae sambil menunjuk ke arah Mark. Dia anak kelas dua dan ikut ekstrakurikuler basket juga. Dia orang yang mudah akrab, maka dari itu dia dengan mudah bisa akrab dengan Jaebum meskipun baru pertama kali ini bertemu.

"iya, kenapa?"

"Dia sangat cantik. Pantas saja Jackson menatapnya lama sekali dan juga yang lainnya mencuri-curi pandang kepadanya dari tadi, aku juga _sih_ , kkk~"

Dan perkataan Jongdae itu membuat Jaebum semakin penasaran.

' _sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?'_

~RIDK~

Jinyoung selesai mengerjakan tugas bersama kelompoknya. Saat mengemasi alat tulisnya, tiba-tiba dia ingat kalau hari ini Jackson ada ekstrakurikuler basket. Maka dia berinisiatif untuk pergi ke lapangan basket sekaligus menunggu sampai Jackson selesai untuk meminta maaf karena tidak menanggapi telepon maupun membalas pesannya tadi malam. Ia terlalu capek dan langsung tertidur begitu sampai di rumah setelah diajak Jaebum pergi bertemu dengan teman-temannya kemarin, sehingga tak ingat untuk mengecek ponsel yang kebetulan masih dalam mode diam.

Begitu sampai di lapangan basket, ia memanggil nama Jackson sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan tapi Jackson hanya tersenyum. Ia mendengus kesal. Tapi tak apa,karena kali ini ia merasa bersalah pada Jackson.

~RIDK~

Suara Jinyoung yang memanggil-manggil nama Jackson membuat Jackson dan juga Jaebum menoleh.

Jackson hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Dan Jaebum hanya tersenyum kecut. Sedangkan Mark langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

 _'_ _Mungkinkah itu Park Jinyoung?'_

Namun belum sempat Mark bertanya padanya, Jinyoung terlanjur pergi dari situ. Dan Mark tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, maka ia mengikuti Jinyoung dengan setengah berlari.

Jaebum yang melihat Mark berlari-lari kecil ke arah Jinyoung menghilang tadi hanya menyeringai kecil.

 _'_ _bingo! Kau dan Jackson akan segera berakhir, Jie!'_

~RIDK~

Mark berdiri di belakang Jinyoung yang sedang mengambil minuman di _vending machine_. Dan saat Jinyoung berbalik, ia berjenggit kaget karena ada seseorang tepat di belakangnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik dan sedikit menakutkan.

"M-Mark?"

Jinyoung bertanya ragu-ragu.

"jadi benar kau adalah Park Jinyoung?"

Mark bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar angkuh. Mark berpikir ini bukanlah dirinya yang biasanya, tapi ini sudah terlanjur, maka ia lanjutkan saja.

'y-ya."

Jinyoung mengangguk, ragu.

Mark melihat Jinyoung membawa dua botol minuman, kemudian ia bertanya dengan penuh intimidasi

"minuman itu untuk mereka berdua?"

" _huh_?"

"antara Jackson dan Jaebum, siapa yang kau pilih?"

"a-aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Mark."

"kau pacar Jackson kan?"

"i-iya."

Jinyoung mulai gugup.

"kau pacaran dengan Jackson tapi kau bersedia diperkenalkan ke teman-teman Jaebum seolah-olah kau adalah pacar barunya. Kau ini orang seperti apa, Park Jinyoung- _ssi_?"

Jinyoung terkejut bukan main. Ia membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"darimana kau tahu?"

"kau pikir teman-teman Jaebum itu siapa? Apa kau pikir mereka akan diam saja saat ada orang lain yang mengancam kelangsungan hubungan sahabatnya, _huh_?!"

Mark mulai tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sekarang.

Dan Jinyoung juga mulai terpancing karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan Mark yang seolah-olah menyerangnya.

"bukan aku yang menginginkannya. Jaebum yang memaksaku untuk ikut dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. kenapa kau marah padaku? Harusnya kau marah pada pacarmu yang berusaha mendekatiku!"

Mark diam. Ia berpikir. Sebenarnya, bukan ini alasan utamanya berniat untuk menemui Jinyoung. Tapi ia juga ingin tahu sejauh mana Jinyoung dan Jaebum.

"lalu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Jaebum? Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Jackson? Bagaimana dengan hubunganku dan Jaebum jika kau terus seperti ini? Tak bisakah kau hanya memilih salah satu saja?"

Mark bertanya dengan lirih. Ia berusaha meredam emosinya yang meletup-letup.

Tapi tidak dengan Jinyoung.

"lalu, bagaimana dengan aku, Mark?! Apa kau pikir aku tak tersiksa dengan ini semua?! Semenjak kau datang, sikap Jackson mulai berubah. Caranya melihatmu itu sangat berbeda dengan caranya melihatku. Dan Jaebum bersikap seolah-olah ia ingin mempermainkanku. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Jinyoung mengatakan itu penuh frustasi. Lalu kembali menunduk. Cairan mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"berhentilah jadi orang ketiga."

Jawab Mark –berusaha- tegas.

"kau bilang aku orang ketiga? Lalu kau ini apa? kau juga orang ketiga dalam hubunganku dengan Jackson!"

Mark tersentak.

Mungkinkah Jinyoung tahu bahwa kemarin Jackson mengantarnya pulang?  
tapi Mark tak ingin memperpanjang ini lagi. Ia lelah. Ia merasa gagal mewujudkan misinya.

"Jinyoung, asal kau tahu, tak akan mudah bagimu untuk memahami Jaebum karena kalian sangat jauh berbeda, dan aku sudah mengenal Jackson sejak dulu, meskipun kami tak pernah dekat. Tapi tolong, jangan mempermainkan Jaebum. Mungkin dia pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tak lebih menarik daripada kau, dan aku tak sakit hati dengan itu. Aku hanya tak akan membiarkanmu mempermainkan Jaebum. Aku baru akan melepaskannya saat aku yakin kau benar-benar tulus padanya. D-dan mengenai kejadian kemarin, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa alasan Jackson menemuiku. Tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kami. Maafkan aku."

Mark berkata dengan lemah-

"Kau..beruntung, Jinyoung." Tambahnya.

Jinyoung tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Mark terdengar tulus mengatakannya. Dan apa yang ia katakan tentang Jackson tidak terdengar seperti provokasi, tapi terdengar seperti penuh penyesalan. Ia ingin marah saat Mark mengatakan tentang Jackson, tapi wajah Mark saat ini benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

Mark memejamkan mata sejenak. Kemudian berbalik. Ia meninggalkan Jinyoung yang menangis, karena hatinya juga sangat sakit.

Sekarang Mark paham, mengapa Jaebum bisa begitu tertarik pada Jinyoung dan Jackson begitu khawatir saat tak terhubung dengan Jinyoung kemarin.

Jinyoung memang istimewa. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Mark merasa minder. Mark merasa bahwa Jinyoung benar-benar meruntuhkan harga dirinya hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit.

~RIDK~

Mark berjalan kembali ke lapangan dengan langkah lemah. Ia berjalan sambil melamun memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Jinyoung tadi.

Ia benar-benar kacau sampai-sampai tak menyadari sebuah bola basket sedang melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya.

Dan bola itu benar-benar mengenai kepalanya.

Mark pingsan.

Dan Jackson secara refleks berlari ke arah Mark tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya yang melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh.

 _'_ _bagaimana mungkin Jackson terlihat sangat khawatir pada pacar Jaebum padahal dia tidak pernah terlihat sekhawatir itu pada Jinyoung?'_

 _"_ bertahanlah Mark."

Jackson mengatakan itu dengan sangat panik sambil berusaha membopong tubuh Mark dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Saking paniknya, Jackson tak menyadari bahwa tak jauh dari situ ada Jinyoung yang sedang melihat mereka dengan tatapan terluka.

Dan Jaebum melihat kejadian itu dengan sangat jelas. Di satu sisi, ia kasihan melihat Jinyoung menangis,tapi inilah proses yang harus dilaluinya agar Jinyoung bisa menjadi miliknya.

Dan tentang Mark, Jaebum merasa bahwa Jackson saja cukup untuk menangani Mark saat ini. Jinyoung lebih membutuhkannya. Dan ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuknya.

~RIDK~

Setelah 1 jam, akhirnya Mark sadar. Dan orang yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah—

"Jackson?"

"kau sudah sadar Mark?"

Tanya Jackson penuh kelegaan. Tanpa sadar ia memegang tangan Mark dan terus menggumamkan kata-kata penuh kelegaan.

Mark merasa hangat saat Jackson memegang tangannya seperti itu.

"tadi kepalamu terkena lemparan bola basket. Maafkan kami karena kurang hati-hati."

Jackson meminta maaf mewakili teman-temannya, dengan masih memegang tangan Mark.

"tak apa."

Mark tersenyum. Dan memandang tangan Jackson yang masih memegang tangannya.

Jackson mengikuti arah pandang Mark, kemudian ia tersenyum salah tingkah dan melepaskan tangan Mark.

"Jackson, terima kasih."

"tak perlu berterima kasih. Mau kuantar pulang? Kurasa Jaebum sudah pulang karena di lapangan sudah tak ada orang."

Jackson menawarkan tumpangan dan Mark hanya mengangguk menyetujui tawaran Jackson.

 _'_ _karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku, terima kasih.'_

Batin Mark dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya bersama Jackson.

Mark tahu kenapa Jaebum tak menunggunya, karena Jaebum sekarang pasti sedang bersama Jinyoung.

Dan Mark bukannya tak tahu bahwa Jackson tadi benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya dan begitu lega saat Mark sudah sadar. Tapi Mark tak berani berasumsi bahwa Jackson masih menyukainya. Ia hanya tak ingin terjebak dalam harapan palsu dari seseorang yang sudah memiliki pacar.

~RIDK~

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan apartemen Mark.

Saat Mark akan memasuki lobi apartemennya, Jackson mengikutinya.

Jackson ingin mengantar Mark sampai ke dalam kamar apartemennya untuk memastikan bahwa Mark baik-baik saja, dan Mark tak mau ambil pusing. Saat ini ia sedang sangat lelah dan perasaannya masih kacau.

sesampainya mereka di depan kamar Mark, dan Mark hendak masuk, tiba-tiba Jackson menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

Mark tak bisa bicara apapun.

Ataupun berbuat apapun.

Pelukan Jackson terasa hangat dan menyakitkan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Mark, maafkan aku.. aku benar-benar tak bisa menahannya... maafkan aku.."

Jackson menangis di bahu Mark. Menangis, dengan menahan air matanya agar tak keluar.

"Mark aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakanmu. Maafkan aku.."

"J-Jack-"

Mark tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Jackson semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Karena itulah, Mark akhirnya memilih untuk membalas pelukan Jackson.

~RIDK~

Jaebum memencet bel apartemen Mark. Dan Mark membukanya dengan malas-malasan.

Bagaimanapun di akhir pekan seperti ini, ini masih sangat pagi meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang.

Apalagi matanya masih sembab karena menangis -dan tak tidur- semalaman.

Ya, sepulangnya Jackson dari apartemennya, Mark menangis untuk melepaskan semua beban dan perasaannya. Dan dia baru bisa tidur jam 3 pagi.

"pagi, sayang~"

Jaebum mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan ceria sambil mengangkat 2 cup kopi dan satu kantong penuh berisi macam-macam snack tepat pada saat Mark membuka pintu kamar apartemennya.

"Jaebum, tak biasanya kau datang kesini."

Tanya Mark malas.

"kau memperlakukanku seperti aku bukan pacarmu saja, sayang~"

Jaebum merengek dan itu terlihat menjijikkan di mata Mark.

"Jinyoung berhasil mengubahmu menjadi seperti ini ya, Bum."

Mark tersenyum sinis sambil menyalakan _smart-tv_ untuk melihat _re-run_ acara musik.

"ck. Aku kesini untuk menemui pacarku, kenapa membawa-bawa nama Jinyoung, _sih_?"

Jaebum mendecak. Tak terima bahwa niatnya menghibur 'pacarnya' malah tak dihargai.

"kalau kau kesini untuk minta putus, aku tak akan mengabulkannya. Karena aku masih sangat-sangaaat mencintaimu~"

Kata Mark ketus dan sedikit centil (?). Ia benar-benar tak berminat dengan obrolan Jaebum, maka ia mengatakan apapun yang melintas di otaknya.

"kau manis sekali saat mengatakan itu, tapi matamu bahkan mengatakan kalau kau tak menyukaiku.. Aish. Nasib apa yang terjadi padaku sampai-sampai aku memiliki pacar yang tidak mencintaiku."

Jaebum menarik napas dalam.

Mark diam.

Menunggu kalimat yang akan diucapkan Jaebum, kalimat yang merupakan alasan sebenarnya Jaebum mengunjungi apartemennya.

"Mark, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Jinyoung kemarin?"

 _Bingo_! Mark memang selalu benar tentang Jaebum.

"aku menuduhnya sebagai orang ketiga dalam hubungan kita, dan dia menuduhku sebagai orang ketiga dalam hubungannya dengan Jackson."

Jawab Mark tanpa menoleh pada Jaebum. Ia masih menatap layar tv-nya, meskipun sudah tak fokus sama sekali.

"bukankah itu sama saja dengan aku yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka dan Jackson menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kita?"

"Aish-!"

Mark ingin menyanggah. Tapi tidak jadi. Dia hanya mendesis.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kita?"

Jaebum bertanya dengan raut wajah serius.

Seserius saat Jaebum 'memaksa' Mark untuk menjadi pacarnya setahun yang lalu.

"aku tak ingin melepasmu."

Jawab Mark cuek.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Jackson?"

"kau tak usah membawa-bawa nama Jackson, kau kan hanya takut jika Jinyoung tak menerimamu karena aku masih berstatus pacarmu. Iya kan?"

Jaebum menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

Mark benar-benar memahami dirinya. Dan itu artinya akan sulit untuk menipu Mark.

"lucu ya, bum. Kita tak saling menyukai, tapi kita berpacaran lebih dari setahun, dan kita benar-benar saling memahami satu sama lain."

Mark tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Jaebum mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"lagipula kalau aku putus denganmu, dengan siapa lagi aku berpacaran? Bagaimana ya, Di dunia ini kan tak ada yang sesempurna dirimu."

Mark tersenyum pahit. Dan Jaebum, mulai memahami akar masalahnya.

"Mark, apa hubunganmu dengan Jackson?"

"akhirnya kau menanyakannya juga. Kalau kau bertanya sejak kemarin kau pasti bisa tahu lebih cepat."

Mark berusaha bercanda. Tapi tampang serius Jaebum berhasil mengurungkan niatnya.

"kami hanya teman sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama."

Jawab Mark lirih sambil menunduk.

Jaebum mengusap rambut Mark.

"apa dulu pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?"

Mark menggeleng ragu.

Jaebum dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Mark.

"aku pernah menyukainya, tapi kurasa hanya sebatas rasa suka, karena saat aku bersamamu, aku benar-benar tak mengingatnya."

Jaebum membawa kepala Mark bersandar ke dadanya. Jaebum sangat paham bahwa Mark sangat nyaman dengan posisi 'bersandar di dadanya' seperti ini.

"ceritakanlah, aku tak akan cemburu."

Jaebum bercanda –tapi garing-.

"dulu dia pernah mendekatiku, tapi semakin dia mendekat, aku semakin menjauh. Saat itu aku benar-benar tak mau terjebak dalam perasaan yang kuanggap hanya perasaan sesaat dan akan menjadi masalah jika kami menjalin hubungan di usia semuda itu."

Mark menarik napas.

Jaebum mendengarkan seksama dengan masih tetap mengusap kepala Mark.

"aku sempat merindukannya tepat sebelum kau menciumku untuk pertama kalinya saat itu."

"lalu?"

"lalu aku memutuskan untuk fokus padamu dan mengabaikan yang lainnya."

Kini Jaebum menyandarkan dagunya di kepala Mark dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"kurasa, aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya.. dan ini sudah sangat terlambat."

Mata Mark mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jackson tak mau kehilangan Jinyoung." Tambahnya.

Mark mulai meneteskan air mata yang kemudian langsung dia hapus dengan punggung tangannya.

"darimana kau tahu?"

Jaebum menatap Mark curiga.

"tadi malam dia mengatakannya."

Mark tak kuat lagi. Ia menangis. Dan Jaebum semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Ya, Jackson memang mengatakannya, tepat setelah Jackson mengatakan bahwa dia tak bisa melupakan Mark.

Dan itu adalah alasan terkuat bagi Mark untuk menangis semalaman.

Dan Entah mengapa kalimat yang disampaikan Mark terasa menusuk hatinya.

kalau Jackson tak mau melepas Jinyoung, lalu bagaimana ia bisa menggapai Jinyoung?

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, fav, follow, and read.

Sekali lagi, maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu.. tapi review kalian selalu aku baca kok..

Terima kasih! :D

Sincerely,

.

-Salvia Im-


	5. Chapter 5

GOT7's Fanfiction.

Cast :

1) TOP (SEME) GOT7's JB. GOT7's Jackson ;

2) BOTTOM (UKE) GOT7's Junior/ Jie / Jinyoung. GOT7's Mark.

3) Special appearance of EXO's members.

Caution : Yaoi. Shounen Ai. I set the boylove in this story as a normal life. I told you before you read this story. So, enjoy it or if you don't like, just leave it ^^

Extras : Typo. AU. OOC. Don't believe in my story, this is just fiction. Fiction[!]

~RIDK~

Setelah Mark puas menangis di dada Jaebum, Mark kembali ke posisi semula. Duduk tegak di samping Jaebum, kemudian membuka kembali percakapan.

"Jaebum- _a_ , apa sampai sekarang kau tak menyukaiku?"

Tanya Mark dengan wajah sendu dan menatap lekat Jaebum seolah meminta jawaban.

Jaebum tak menjawab. Hanya mengendikkan bahu.

" _Just .answer. me_."

Mark mulai menggunakan Bahasa Inggris, dan Jaebum tahu apa maksudnya.

"aku tak menyukaimu ataupun mencintaimu, tapi aku akan lakukan apapun untuk membantumu. Satu tahun kurasa sudah cukup untuk kita mengerti satu sama lain, _hm_?"

Jaebum memjawab dengan nada yang lembut dan mengelus punggung Mark. Dan itu membuat Mark lega.

Sekarang ia benar-benar sudah paham perasaan Jaebum kepadanya tanpa perlu menebak-nebak lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Jadi selama ini perlakuan manis Jaebum hanya wujud perhatiannya sebagai seorang pria sejati, bukan sebagai pria yang menyukai Mark.

Mark sebenarnya memahaminya dari dulu, tapi satu sisi dirinya tak ingin menerimanya begitu saja dan terus berharap bahwa suatu saat dia dan Jaebum bisa saling jatuh cinta. Hingga ia bertemu lagi dan terlibat interaksi dengan Jackson, yang membuat pikiran dan arah hubungan yang diharapkannya dengan Jaebum berubah. Kini Mark tahu dia tak lagi ingin mencintai ataupun dicintai oleh Jaebum.

"kau tahu, Bum? Selama ini dari perlakuanmu kepadaku kupikir kau mulai menyukaiku kkk~"

Mark berusaha bercanda. Tapi Jaebum tak menanggapinya.

"Mark, darimana kau tahu bahwa itu adalah Park Jinyoung?"

Jaebum bertanya penasaran dengan raut muka serius. Dia ingat kalau dia belum pernah memberitahu Mark tentang Jinyoung.

"kemarin sebelum aku datang ke sekolahmu, Kris menemuiku. Dia bilang sehari sebelumnya kau memperkenalkan seseorang kepada mereka. Kris bilang namanya Park Jinyoung."

Mark menjawab dengan lirih, dia masih tidak _mood_ untuk membicarakan Jinyoung. Tapi Mark paham, Jaebum tak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum dia mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

Kris. Memang Kris yang memberitahu Mark. Meskipun Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya kesal setengah mati karena Jaebum memperkenalkan Jinyoung, tapi ia tak tega memberitahu Mark. Dan Kris memberitahu Mark dengan tujuan agar Mark lebih waspada terhadap perilaku Jaebum, atau lebih tepatnya mempersiapkan diri jika sewaktu-waktu ia diputuskan oleh Jaebum.

"hanya dari cerita Kris, kau tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Park Jinyoung?"

 _Ups_. Ada bagian yang Mark lewatkan.

Mark menarik napas dalam untuk memberi penjelasan panjang pada Jaebum tanpa membuat Jaebum harus bertanya lagi.

"sebenarnya setelah empat temanmu yang penghianat itu meninggalkanku sendirian di sekolah, aku pergi ke kafe depan sekolah dan ternyata disana aku bertemu Jackson secara kebetulan. Kemudian dia mengatakan kalau kau menyukai pacarnya. Dan kupikir orang yang kemarin kau kenalkan pada mereka adalah pacar Jackson. Dan aku menebak kalau orang itu adalah Jinyoung waktu kemarin dia ke lapangan basket dan memanggil-manggil nama Jackson seolah Jackson hanya miliknya."

Kemudian Mark menghela napas. Menjelaskan itu secara panjang lebar sama saja membuat dadanya terasa sedikit sesak.

"Jackson memang milik Jinyoung _kan_ , Mark."

Jaebum _nyengir_ kuda, menggoda Mark.

"dan Jinyoung adalah milik Jackson. Milik J-A-C-K-S-O-N!"

Mark menegaskan setiap huruf dalam nama Jackson dan itu membuat Jaebum diam tak berkutik.

"Sudahlah Mark sayang~ mari kita lupakan kejadian kemarin. Hari ini aku adalah milikmu, _hm_."

Jaebum mengedipkan matanya centil. Dan Mark benar-benar ingin muntah-

"aku mau mandi dulu!"

Lalu Mark pergi ke kamar mandi karena dia rasa obrolannya dengan Jaebum sudah tak ada gunanya.

"Mark sayang~ kapanpun kau mau datang ke sekolahku, aku akan menjemputmu!"

Jaebum berteriak pada Mark yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Dan itu membuat Mark menghentikan langkahnya.

 _"_ _not now, Jaebum."_

Jawab Mark lirih dan tak mungkin didengar oleh Jaebum. Tapi meskipun tak menjawab, Jaebum paham bahwa Mark tak ingin sekarang, mungkin beberapa hari lagi.

Dan Mark paham apa maksud Jaebum dengan 'datang ke sekolah'.

Mark dan Jaebum benar-benar saling memahami secara ajaib. Bahkan keempat teman mereka tak tahu bahwa mereka saling memahami sedalam itu, karena mereka selalu bersikap wajar saat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

~RIDK~

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian Jackson memeluk Mark di apartemennya itu, Jackson tak bisa berpikir jernih. Bahkan sampai sekarang hubungannya dengan Jinyoung tak membaik. Saat bertemu dengan Jinyoung di koridor sekolah, Jackson hanya berlalu begitu saja.

Jinyoung juga tak mempedulikan Jackson, dia masih sakit hati dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mark tentang Jackson. Ia merasa bahwa Jackson diam-diam menghianatinya.

Dan Jaebum, di sekolah dia hanya mengikuti kelas sewajarnya, tidak berinteraksi dengan Jinyoung. Dia ingin memberi waktu bagi Jinyoung untuk berpikir. Memikirkan lagi hubungannya dengan Jackson yang sebenarnya sudah hancur di dalam meskipun Jinyoung dan Jackson sama-sama belum ingin mengakhirinya.

Hingga tiba hari ini, Jaebum datang ke sekolah Mark.

Jaebum datang ke sekolah Mark untuk menjemputnya dan mengajaknya ke sekolahnya karena hari ini Jaebum ada latihan basket seperti biasanya.

Ini adalah hal yang luar biasa.

Jika Kris dan Kai tahu bahwa Jaebum sedang menjemput Mark, pasti mereka tak akan membiarkan Jaebum lolos begitu saja sebelum menginterogasinya.

Tapi untungnya, kali ini mereka tak muncul di sekitar Mark. Dan Jaebum merasa lega.

~RIDK~

Sesampainya mereka di sekolah Jaebum, mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Dan tak lupa Jaebum menggandeng tangan Mark.

' _Whoaa_ itu Jaebum dan pacarnya! Akhirnya hari ini kita mendapat pemandangan indah lagi!"

Seru Jongdae.

Dan Jackson yang berada di sebelah Jongdae saat itu hanya mendengus kesal.

Kesal, karena dia melihat Jaebum dan Mark datang sambil bergandengan tangan dan mengobrol dengan sangat akrab.

"Jaebum- _ssi_ , kenapa kau terlambat sekali?"

Tanya kapten basket setelah Jaebum berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"maafkan aku, tadi aku menjemput pacarku dulu dan aku membutuhkan waktu empat puluh menit untuk kembali kesini. _Mian_."

Jawab Jaebum dengan sopan. Dan kapten basket hanya mengangguk paham.

"hei, Jaebum- _ssi_ , kau jangan memanfaatkan kebaikan kapten, jangan terlambat lagi atau seseorang disini akan mengamuk."

Jongdae mengingatkan Jaebum dengan berbisik dan melirik ke arah Jackson.

Kemudian Jaebum menjawab dengan 'berbisik' tetapi dengan volume yang agak keras agar didengar oleh Jackson yang kebetulan ada di sebelah Jongdae.

"kau tahu Jongdae- _ssi_ , pacarku itu sangat sempurna, jadi aku harus melindunginya. Membuatnya selalu berada di sisiku adalah salah satu caraku melindunginya. "

Jaebum mengedipkan matanya pada Jongdae, kemudian sedikit menyeringai ke arah Jackson.

Jongdae tak tahu maksud pembicaraan Jaebum, maka ia mengiyakan saja dan mulai pergi dari situ.

Sedangkan Jackson, ia hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Ia berpikir bagaimana Jaebum bisa begitu mudah mendekati Jinyoung dan membuang Mark, kemudian sekarang melindungi Mark seolah Mark adalah belahan jiwanya dan mulai mengabaikan Jinyoung.

Apa Jackson tahu bahwa Jaebum sedang mengacuhkan Jinyoung?

Tentu saja.

Mata Jackson selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Jinyoung meskipun dia tak pernah menyapa Jinyoung selama beberapa hari ini. Dan dari pengamatannya, selama beberapa hari itu pula Jaebum tak pernah mendekati Jinyoung.

Sekarang Jackson mendapatkan jawaban mengapa Jaebum tak mendekati Jinyoung lagi. Karena mungkin Jaebum memutuskan untuk kembali kepada Mark. Tentu saja Jaebum akan melakukannya, karena Mark adalah orang yang sangat sempurna, setidaknya menurut Jackson.

~RIDK~

Ada panggilan video masuk ke ponsel Mark, dari Kyungsoo.

Dan saat ini Mark sedang berjalan kaki ke _vending machine_ untuk membeli minuman untuknya dan Jaebum.

Maka Mark memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi panjang di koridor hanya untuk menjawab panggilan video dari Kyungsoo.

" _yeoboseyo_.. kyungsoo- _ya_."

Mark membuka percakapan sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi tidak dengan yang di ujung sana.

 _"_ _MARK! BEBERAPA HARI INI KAU KEMANA SAJA?! ENAM HARI AKU TAK MELIHATMU MESKIPUN KITA DI SEKOLAH YANG SAMA DAN BARU SAJA AKU MENDENGAR BAHWA TADI JAEBUM MENJEMPUTMU DAN ITU MEMBUATKU BENAR-BENAR TERKEJUT!"_

Mark hanya tersenyum canggung. Kali ini Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

 _"_ _Kau tahu Mark? Saat Jaebum memperkenalkan orang bernama Park Jinyoung itu kepada kami, aku sungguh kesal. Oiya, kuanggap kau sudah tahu karena Kris sudah mengatakan bahwa ia memberitahumu tepat seminggu yang lalu. Tapi ternyata sekarang Jaebum sudah kembali padamu, syukurlah. Dan maafkan karena kami membuatmu pulang sendiri waktu itu kkk~"_

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar di ujung sana.

"lalu apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kyung?"

Mark menggoda Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Omo! Kau ini kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan jahat seperti Jaebum, sih? Jadilah Mark yang lembut seperti biasanya! huh?"_

Kyungsoo mencebik. Dan Mark tersenyum geli.

Dan kegiatan Mark itu rupanya sedang diamati oleh Jackson. Dia bersembunyi tak jauh dari situ. Jackson memang sengaja mengikuti Mark, karena dia sungguh sangat merindukan Mark dan ingin bicara dengannya. Tapi belum sempat ia memanggil Mark, ada panggilan masuk di ponsel Mark. Maka dia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik pintu kelas yang belum dikunci, di dekat Mark sedang menjawab panggilan video, dan tentu saja dia dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mark maupun lawan bicaranya.

 _"_ _Oh iya Mark, dimana Jaebum?"_

"aku disini Kyung _ie_!"

Jaebum tiba-tiba datang dan merangkul pundak Mark dan menunjukkan senyumnya yang menawan ke layar ponsel Mark, lebih tepatnya ke Kyungsoo di seberang sana.

 _"_ _hei brengsek! Hari Minggu kemarin kau kemana saja?"_

Kyungsoo bertanya sengit dan Jaebum masih tersenyum tanpa dosa, sedangkan Mark membulatkan kedua matanya.

Mungkinkah mereka semua tahu apa yang terjadi hari Minggu kemarin?

Begitu mendengar kata 'Minggu', Jackson menajamkan telinganya karena hari itu adalah satu hari setelah dia memeluk Mark dan menangis di pundaknya, meskipun Mark tak tahu bahwa saat itu Jackson menangis.

"waktu itu aku datang ke apartemen tuan puteri yang cantik ini, dia baru saja bangun dan dia bilang tak mau kemana-mana. Dia bilang hanya mau berdua saja denganku seharian~"

Jawab Jaebum dengan sok _cool_ tapi genit. Jauh dari kesan Jaebum yang dingin seperti biasanya.

Mark menatap Jaebum sengit.

"bukan.. bukan seperti itu Kyung.. dia yang mengatakan mau bersantai di apartemenku seharian.. bukan aku yang memintanya—"

Mark panik. Ia benar-benar malas jika Kyungsoo menuduhkan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

 _"_ _aigoo.. itu sama saja Mark, lalu apa yang kalian lakukan seharian, hah? Sedangkan kami berempat menunggu kalian berjam-jam dan kalian tak datang juga!"_

Kyungsoo marah, dan wajahnya terlihat lucu di mata Jaebum. Tapi begitu menyeramkan di mata Mark.

"tidak.. tidak.. kami tak melakukan apa-apa, kok."

Mark menjawab lirih. Berharap Kyungsoo mempercayainya.

" _ani_.. kami melakukan ini dan ini."

Jaebum mencium pipi Mark kemudian mencium bibir Mark di depan 'Kyungsoo'.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap mereka jijik.

Sedangkan Jackson yang sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya, tiba-tiba _syok berat_ melihat adegan Jaebum mencium Mark dengan begitu mesra di tengah-tengah panggilan video mereka dengan seseorang.

Jackson berusaha menahan emosinya.

Meskipun emosinya sebenarnya tak tertahankan lagi.

 _'_ _apa mereka sering melakukannya?'_

Tanyanya dalam hati.

Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ sebelum hatinya bertambah sakit. Tapi sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara orang yang sedang terhubung dengan Mark mengatakan—

 _"_ _jangan lupa nanti malam ke International Food Festival. Kami tak akan menerima alasan apapun dari kalian. Kalau mau berduaan bisa setelah acara itu. Tahanlah diri kalian dulu. Bye!"_

Kyungsoo menutup panggilannya secara sepihak. Membuat Jaebum tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan Mark hanya memasang wajah ' _blank_ 'nya.

Kemudian dia menatap Jaebum sengit dengan tatapan-

 _'_ _what the fuck you did to me?!'_

Dan Jaebum hanya tertawa setan kemudian mengelus rambut Mark lembut.

" _you will know soon, baby_ ~"

Mark _speechless_.

Dan Jaebum pergi dari situ tanpa merasa berdosa telah melakukan tindakan tak senonoh terhadap Mark.

Dan Jackson yang masih disitu dan melihat kejadian itu semakin cemburu.

Dia ingin memukul Jaebum karena sudah mencium Mark-nya.

 _Mark-nya?!_

Tunggu. Jackson mengurungkan niatnya.

Tiba-tiba dia ingat kalimat yang diucapkan oleh orang yang menelepon Mark tadi. Kalau tidak salah, orang itu mengatakan bahwa Jaebum memperkenalkan Park Jinyoung di hari mereka membuat Mark pulang sendirian. Dan menurut pengetahuan Jackson, Mark pulang sendiri di hari ia menemui Mark di kafe, dan sudah pasti saat itu dia meminta Jinyoung pulang sendirian. Mungkinkah Jinyoung tak langsung pulang karena pergi bersama Jaebum dan teman-temannya? Mungkinkah Jinyoung tak mengangkat telepon maupun pesannya malam itu karena dia masih bersama dengan Jaebum? Jadi Jinyoung berselingkuh?

Jackson membanting tangannya ke udara. Dia benar-benar kesal.

Kesal karena merasa dibohongi oleh Jinyoung sementara dia masih berjuang untuk tetap bersama Jinyoung disaat hatinya terus-menerus menjerit merindukan Mark.

Kesal karena dia merasa cemburu pada Jaebum yang jelas-jelas adalah pacar –dan mungkin- orang yang disukai Mark.

Kesal karena belum mengetahui perasaan Mark yang ssungguhnya, baik dulu maupun sekarang.

Malam itu Jackson menyatakan bahwa ia tak bisa melupakan Mark tetapi tak bisa meninggalkan Jinyoung karena itu ia harus menjadi pria sejati dengan tidak meninggalkan Jinyoung hanya demi cinta pertamanya, dan selain itu, itu merupakan bentuk sikap defensifnya jika setelah pernyataannya itu malah membuat Mark mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa berpaling dari Jaebum. Tapi malam itu Mark tak mengatakan apapun. Tak mengatakan bahwa ia tak menyukai Jackson ataupun mengatakan tak bisa berpaling dari Jaebum.

Malam itu Mark hanya diam.

Dan itu membuat Jackson semakin kesal.

Karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban.

Jackson hanya membutuhkan jawaban Ya atau Tidak dari Mark. Hanya itu saja akan membuatnya lega dan menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang meskipun rasanya akan sakit ataupun sakit sekali.

Di saat Jackson sadar dari kekesalannya, ia menyadari bahwa Mark sedang memandangnya. Apa yang ada di otaknya tadi ia katakan semua? Apa Mark mendengar semuanya? Ia baru ingat bahwa ia masih berada beberapa meter dari posisi Mark sekarang.

Jackson ingin menyapa Mark, tapi kemudian Mark tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya kemudian pergi dari situ dengan setengah berlari.

Mark sedang menghindarinya.

Ya, itulah yang ditangkap oleh Jackson.

~RIDK~

Setelah menggoda Mark, Jaebum akan kembali ke lapangan basket jika saja matanya tak menangkap Jinyoung sedang bermain gitar sendirian di ruang musik.

Jinyoung tidak bermain gitar, dia hanya melakukan peikan-petikan _random_ dengan pikiran kemana-mana.

Jinyoung melamun.

Jaebum hanya memandang Jinyoung dari pintu ruang musik.

Ia masih ingin memandang wajah manis itu lebih lama.

Wajah yang tetap manis meskipun sedang bersedih dan terlihat tak punya semangat hidup seperti itu.

Wajah yang selama beberapa hari ini ia rindukan namun tak bisa ia temui karena misinya belum berhasil.

Jaebum ingin menemui Jinyoung, saat hubungan Jinyoung dan Jackson yang sudah di ujung tanduk itu berakhir.

Tapi persetan dengan misi, saat ini ia sangat merindukan Jinyoung.

Maka inilah yang akan dilakukannya.

Menghampiri Jinyoung dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung hanya menatapnya sesaat kemudian kembali lagi ke dunianya.

Melamun.

Jaebum menatapnya lekat dan lama.

Dan itu membuat Jinyoung salah tingkah.

Jinyoung mulai bergerak tak nyaman. Ia mengarahkan bola matanya ke segala arah asal tak bertemu dengan tatapan Jaebum yang tajam.

Namun meskipun Jinyoung berusaha terus membuang muka, Jaebum tetap menatapnya dengan tajam dan dalam, seolah tatapan itu mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Jinyoung –

 _'_ _semua akan baik-baik saja'_

Dan akhirnya Jinyoung menyerah.

Ia tak bisa menahan bebannya seorang diri.

Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membagi bebannya.

Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jaebum.

Dan Jaebum tersenyum kecil.

Jinyoung sudah mulai luluh.

 _To Be Continued_...

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang mau review, fav, follow, and read.

Sincerely,

'

-Salvia Im-


	6. Chapter 6

GOT7's Fanfiction.

Cast :

1) TOP (SEME) GOT7's JB. GOT7's Jackson ;

2) BOTTOM (UKE) GOT7's Junior/ Jie / Jinyoung. GOT7's Mark.

3) Special appearance of EXO's members.

Caution : Yaoi. Shounen Ai. I set the boylove in this story as a normal life. I told you before you read this story. So, enjoy it or if you don't like, just leave it ^^

Extras : Typo. AU. OOC. Don't believe in my story, this is just fiction.

~RIDK~

Mark menghindari Jackson.

Itulah yang terjadi.

Maka setelah dia selesai mengumpati Jaebum dalam hati dan bersiap untuk pergi dari koridor itu, tanpa sadar dia menoleh ke belakang kemudian dia mendapati Jackson yang sedang terlihat kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Mark memandang Jackson lama, hingga tanpa dia sadari Jackson sudah tersadar dari kekesalannya dan menyadari bahwa Mark sedang memandangnya.

Mereka berpandangan lama, hingga membuat Mark teringat kejadian Jackson menolaknya –secara tidak langsung dan tanpa sadar- di apartemennya seminggu yang lalu.

Dan hal itu sontak membuat Mark memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ sebelum dia salah tingkah di depan Jackson.

Mark sedikit berlari, saat dirasa ia sudah cukup jauh dari posisi Jackson tadi, dia memperlambat langkahnya untuk menarik nafas.

Mark berjalan dengan santai hingga dia dapati sebuah ruangan dengan jendela tembus pandang yang di dalamnya ada dua orang manusia yang sangat dikenalinya.

Jaebum dan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung bersandar pada pundak Jaebum persis seperti yang dia lakukan pada Kyungsoo saat dia sedang kacau.

Dan Mark menarik kesimpulan bahwa Jinyoung juga sedang kacau.

Tapi setidaknya Mark merasa lebih tenang daripada Jinyoung. Baginya, Jinyoung sangat rapuh. Sedangkan Mark merasa bahwa dia kuat, karena dia sudah terbiasa menikmati penderitaan yang diberikan oleh Jaebum di hidupnya selama setahun belakangan ini.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menunduk.

 _"_ _Jinyoung memang rapuh. Tapi dia beruntung, setidaknya saat Jackson meninggalkannya, Jaebum akan datang untuknya. Sedangkan aku harus bisa berdiri sendiri karena hidupku penuh dengan ketidakpastian."_

Mark menarik nafas berat. Rasanya dadanya sangat sesak. Dia merasa bahwa tak satupun orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

Jaebum yang notabene adalah 'pacarnya' malah sedang bersama dengan orang lain dan menyerahkan pundaknya tanpa mempedulikan pandangan orang lain terhadap 'perselingkuhannya'.

Bahkan Jackson yang mengaku masih sangat menyukainya pun, tak sanggup melepas Jinyoung untuknya.

Mereka egois.

Itu adalah anggapan Mark tentang Jaebum dan Jackson setidaknya untuk saat ini.

~RIDK~

Jackson mengikuti Mark, dan dia melihat Mark berdiri di dekat jendela ruang musik.

Jackson tak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya, maka dia berjalan mendekat ke ruang musik dan melihat ke dalam melalui jendela tembus pandang itu.

Dia mendapati Jaebum dan Jinyoung sedang berduaan.

Lebih tepatnya Jinyoung sedang bersandar pada pundak Jaebum.

Dan seketika itu juga Jackson merasa gagal menjadi pacar yang baik.

Dan dia juga merasa bersalah pada Mark.

Dan tak lupa dia sangat marah pada Jaebum yang menyia-nyiakan Mark lagi.

Lalu akhirnya dia menunjukkan simpati –perhatian-nya kepada Mark.

"Mark, kau tak apa?"

Tanya Jackson khawatir.

"Tak apa. itu sama sekali tak ada artinya bagiku."

Mark menjawab sambil –pura-pura- tersenyum.

"Mark kalau kau mau, aku tak akan melepaskan Jinyoung jadi Jaebum tak akan pergi darimu."

Kata Jackson terdengar putus asa. Bagaimana pun orang yang sangat ia inginkan adalah Mark. Bukan lagi Jinyoung, meskipun dia masih tetap menyangkalnya.

Dan itu berhasil membuat Mark tersentak.

 _'_ _aku tak lagi menginginkan cinta Jaebum, aku menginginkanmu, seutuhnya'_

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Jack. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Jadi kau tak perlu bertingkah seolah-olah kau ingin membantuku sementara kau memang tak pernah ingin kehilangan Jinyoung."

Kata Mark tegas, dia berusaha terlihat kuat di mata Jackson. Dan, dia tak ingin Jackson tahu bahwa dia mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

Kalau Jackson tak ingin melepas Jinyoung, lebih baik Jackson tak tahu sama sekali tentang perasaannya. Karena dia akan sangat malu jika cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Bagaimanapun, Mark tetaplah Mark, orang dengan harga diri tinggi seperti Jaebum.

Lalu tanpa basa-basi, Mark pergi dari situ meninggalkan Jackson yang masih mematung akibat kalimat frontal Mark yang terasa menusuk hatinya. Mark adalah orang yang sulit dibaca. Bahkan sampai sekarang Jackson tak pernah mengetahui pola pikir Mark.

Tetapi belum beberapa langkah Mark pergi dari situ, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Jackson.

Dan sentuhan Jackson di tangannya hampir membuat Mark kesulitan bernafas.

Tapi bukan Mark namanya jika tak dapat menguasai keadaan.

"Ada apa lagi, Jack?"

Tanya Mark –berusaha terdengar- malas.

"Tak bisakah kau mempercayaiku, Mark?"

"Untuk?"

"Perasaanku."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Lanjutnya.

"Saat ini kita sedang bertatap muka."

Jawab Mark dingin.

"Apakah tak pernah sekalipun kau menyukaiku?'

"..."

Mark menundukkan kepalanya sejenak untuk menguasai perasaannya. Lalu dia kembali menatap wajah Jackson dengan dinginnya.

"Menyukaimu? Apakah itu penting bagimu? Atau kau hanya ingin memastikan bahwa cintamu dulu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, _huh_? Apakah setelah kau mengetahui jawabannya kau akan kembali kepada Jinyoung tanpa beban? Kalau begitu, kembalilah pada Jinyoung. Apapun jawabanku kau pasti akan menyesalinya."

Jawab Mark tak kalah dingin dari wajahnya.

Jackson mulai mengendurkan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Mark. Dia benar-benar putus asa.

"Mark, kau tahu aku tak bisa meninggalkan Jinyoung—"

"Maka dari itu, kembalilah padanya dan tak usah lagi mengatakan bahwa kau merindukanku. Karena itu terdengar menjijikkan di telingaku!"

Sontak Mark melepaskan pegangan Jackson dari lengannya dan dia pergi dari situ.

Jackson kembali mematung.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Dan Jaebum yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum simpul.

Rencananya mungkin akan segera berhasil.

Ia mendengar meskipun samar-samar karena ia sengaja membuka sedikit pintu studio musik itu sebelum dia mendatangi Jinyoung tadi agar ia dapat mendengar suara dari luar.

Sedangkan Jinyoung yang mendengar percakapan Jackson dan Mark meskipun samar-samar, semakin terluka. Ia semakin menyerahkan beban kepalanya ke pundak Jaebum. Ia tak mau melihat, karena ia yakin hatinya akan semakin sakit jika melihatnya, karena percakapan mereka saja sudah terdengar menyakitkan baginya.

-RIDK-

Jaebum kembali mengingat kejadian sebelumnya yang membuat itu semua terjadi. Saat Mark mengatakan bahwa ia akan membeli minuman, dan berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah, ia melihat Jackson mengikutinya.

Maka Jaebum mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo bahwa Mark sedang ada di sekolahnya, dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk melakukan panggilan video pada Mark karena ia akan memberikan kejutan kepada Kyungsoo dan juga Mark.

Dan inilah rencana Jaebum yang cerdas.

Dia sengaja mengatakan bahwa ia dan Mark berada di apartemen Mark seharian kepada Kyungsoo, kemudian mencium Mark, dan setelah itu meninggalkan Mark sendirian di koridor hanya untuk membuat Jackson cemburu sekaligus merangsangnya untuk memperlihatkan kecemburuannya kepada Mark secara gamblang.

Tapi yang terjadi justru lebih dari ekspektasinya, lebih baik dari yang dia harapkan.

Ternyata Jackson tak hanya menunjukkan kecemburuannya pada Mark, ia bahkan secara tak sadar menyatakan alasan di balik tekadnya mempertahankan Jinyoung, dan tentu saja hal itu akan membuat Jackson akan segera putus dari Jinyoung. Karena Jaebum yakin bahwa Jinyoung juga mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jackson tadi dan tak akan menerima alasan Jackson.

Sedangkan keuntungan bagi Mark –jika Mark menyadarinya- adalah bahwa Jackson sudah terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Mark di depan Jinyoung, yang notabene masih menjadi pacar Jackson. Dan harusnya Mark mengatakan pada Jackson bahwa ia akan menunggu, kalau Mark tetap jual mahal begini _kan_ membuat Jaebum harus bekerja lebih keras untuk mempersatukan mereka –dan juga untuk mendapatkan Jinyoung.

 _Seharusnya Jaebum diberi penghargaan atas keahliannya memanajemen orang lain. Dia benar-benar hebat._

-RIDK-

Malam harinya, Jaebum dan Mark menepati janjinya kepada keempat teman mereka. Mereka pergi ke _International Food Festival_. Meskipun sebenarnya, bagi mereka berenam, festival seperti itu bukan level mereka, tetapi mereka juga bukan anak-anak super kaya yang hidupnya serba mewah. Mereka hanya anak orang kaya biasa, dan menurut mereka festival seperti ini sah-sah saja untuk dihadiri.

Maka inilah yang terjadi.

Kris pergi berdua dengan Lay untuk mencari makanan ala Amerika Selatan. Kai dan Kyungsoo pergi ke stan makanan Timur Tengah. Sedangkan Mark dan Jaebum pergi ke stan makanan Eropa Barat.

Ya, meskipun mereka berjanji pergi berenam, pada kenyataannya mereka menikmati suasana dengan pacar mereka masing-masing.

Dan itu benar-benar membuat Mark _bad mood_. Ayolah, Mark tak ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan Jaebum yang _absurd_. Dia ingin bermanja-manja pada Kyungsoo dan Lay karena setelah malam ini, dia tak ada di Seoul selama beberapa hari. Tapi yang terjadi malah mereka asyik sendiri dengan pacar mereka. _Ugh_!

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di stan Pasta Italia.

Karena bosan mengantri, maka Mark mulai membuka percakapan.

"Nikmatilah sepuasnya makanan favoritmu malam ini, Jaebum- _a_. Karena selama di Hokkaido aku tak mau kemana-mana."

"kita hanya akan tinggal sepanjang hari di _cottage_ dan hanya akan memakan makanan tradisional."

"dan kuharap kau tak akan merengek, karena kau sudah menyetujuinya."

"..."

"Jaebum- _a_ , kenapa kau diam saja, _sih_?"

"..."

" _aigoo_.. kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"..."

"dengar _ya_ , aku tak peduli tentang apa yang kau lakukan tadi siang dengan Jinyoung, yang pasti mulai besok dan beberapa hari ke depan, kau milikku.. hanya milikku."

"jadi kuulangi lagi, silahkan menikmati makanan favorit terakhirmu malam ini. Karena kita benar-benar hanya akan tinggal di _cottage_ dan makan makanan tradisional. Aku tidak bercanda."

"..."

"Jaebum kenapa tak menjawab, _sih_?"

" Jaebum- _a_ kau benar-benar membuatku ma-"

belum sempat Mark menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba dia bertemu dengan wajah Jackson saat dia menoleh ke samping untuk mengecek keberadaan Jaebum yang sedari tadi dianggapnya diam saja.

Dan Mark mendapati wajah Jackson sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Dan wajah Jackson terlihat _syok_.

Mark diam-diam menelan ludah.

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba dia pergi dari situ, bahkan dia keluar dari area festival dan berjalan sepanjang trotoar jalan saking paniknya.

 _'_ _Apa Jackson mendengar semuanya? Apa dari tadi Jaebum sengaja meninggalkanku? Sejak kapan Jackson ada di sana? Kapan Jaebum tiba-tiba menghilang?argh Jaebum sialan! Brengsek!'_

Mark masih menyusuri trotoar sambil sesekali menjambak rambutnya. Ia benar-benar frustasi. Cara Jaebum membantunya benar-benar ekstrim menurutnya. Dan hal itu membuat Mark tak henti-hentinya mengumpati Jaebum di dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba Mark berhenti.

Ia mulai berpikir.

Haruskah ia menyerah?

Haruskah ia melupakan Jackson seperti yang telah dia lakukan dulu?

Bukankah melupakan Jackson akan terasa lebih mudah karena dia pernah melupakannya dan berhasil –untuk sementara waktu-?

Tapi disaat Mark masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan yang melingkar di lengan atasnya yang otomatis juga melingkari dadanya. Sontak, hal itu membuat Mark naik darah.

"Hei Jae-"

"Ini aku."

Suara lembut Jackson berhasil membuat Mark kembali menelan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya.

"J-Jackson."

Mark gugup.

Jackson semakin mengeratkan _backhug_ -nya.

"Tolong.. sebentar saja."

Jackson menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Mark. Dan Mark mulai menyadari bahwa Jackson menangis.

Mark membiarkannya. Tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Jackson masih menangis lirih, dan itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan di telinga Mark.

-RIDK-

Setelah Jackson berhasil menguasai perasaannya, dia melepaskan pelukannya dari bagian atas tubuh Mark itu.

Kemudian dia menarik tangan Mark dan membawanya menuju kursi taman yang tak jauh dari situ.

Jalanan sedang sepi, karena semua orang ada di festival maupun sedang melakukan kegiatan yang lainnya.

"Mark, apa kau serius dengan yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Y-yang mana?"

Tanya Mark agak gugup.

"Apa kau serius akan menginap dengan Jaebum di Hokkaido?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau serius akan melakukannya dengan Jaebum?"

"..."

Mark membuang muka. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. lagi-lagi ia mengumpati Jaebum yang membuatnya harus menjelaskan hal yang menurutnya sepele seperti ini kepada Jackson.

"Mark, tolong dengarkan aku. Jaebum bukanlah pria yang tepat untukmu. Sebesar apapun kau menyukainya, jangan melakukan hal gegabah atau kau akan menyesalinya."

Jackson berkata sendu. Salah satu tangannya mulai menyentuh telapak tangan Mark.

"Aku-aku hanya ingin li-"

Mark tiba-tiba membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Ia terkejut karena tiba-tiba sebuah benda kenyal mendarat di bibirnya.

Bibir Jackson.

Bibir Jackson yang menempel di bibirnya berhasil membuat Mark lemas seketika dan melupakan semua kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya.

Kemudian Jackson melepaskan ciumannya.

Dia menatap lekat bola mata Mark.

Tidak ada penolakan yang dia lihat dari mata Mark.

Kemudian dia mencium Mark lagi.

Kali ini lebih dalam.

Jackson mulai memberi lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir Mark. Mark tak membalasnya ataupun menolaknya. Tapi Jackson dan Mark sama-sama tahu bahwa ciuman ini adalah ungkapan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Bagi Mark, meskipun ini bukanlah ciuman pertamanya, tapi rasanya ini adalah ciuman paling menakjubkan yang pernah ia dapatkan. Ciuman yang penuh perasaan dan membuatnya terbuai. Bahkan ciuman ini terasa lebih hangat –sangat hangat- daripada dada Jaebum yang sering menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

Dan bagi Jackson, ini adalah ciuman paling tulus yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Rasanya kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya hingga rasanya ia kesusahan untuk bernapas dan mengedalikan detak jantungnya.

Tapi, Mark tiba-tiba sadar.

Dia melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Kemudian dia bersiap-siap pergi dari situ, Namun belum sempat dia berdiri dari kursi, Jackson sudah memegang tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Mark, nikmatilah liburanmu. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum kau kembali ke Seoul. Aku janji. Dan berhati-hatilah."

"..."

Mark mengangguk secara refleks.

Lalu ia mengumpat dalam hati.

Kenapa ia harus mengangguk seolah-olah ia benar-benar mengharapkan Jackson? _Sigh_!

Tapi anggukan dari Mark itu pada akhirnya berhasil membuat Jackson tersenyum lega.

-RIDK-

Di sisi lain, Jinyoung baru saja pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya di kafe. Dia tak ingin langsung pulang, karena dia ingat perkataan Jaebum tadi siang bahwa ada festival makanan internasional yang tak jauh dari kafe tempatnya bekerja, maka dia memutuskan untuk pergi kesana dengan berjalan kaki. Meskipun ini hampir larut, setidaknya disana pasti masih ada makanan yang tersedia.

Dan saat dia hampir sampai di tempat festival itu diadakan, tiba-tiba dia melihat kejadian yang benar-benar menghancurkan perasaannya.

Dia melihat Jackson tengah mencium Mark dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Hal yang sangat-sangat jarang dilakukan Jackson padanya.

Dan itu berhasil membuat Jinyoung menangis lagi.

Tapi sebelum mereka menyadari kehadiran Jinyoung, tangan Jinyoung buru-buru ditarik untuk pergi dari situ oleh seseorang.

Jaebum.

Ya, Jaebum yang menarik Jinyoung dan mengajaknya ke tempat yang agak jauh dari lokasi 'Mark-Jackson berciuman' tadi.

Jinyoung menangis keras.

Ia meluapkan semua emosinya dengan memukul-mukul dada Jaebum.

Tapi Jaebum memilih untuk diam saja, karena itu adalah resiko yang harus ditanggungnya atas rencana gilanya meninggalkan Mark sendirian dan membiarkan Jackson mendekati Mark saat di festival tadi.

Itu semua memang ulah Jaebum.

Namun kali ini ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Jackson akan mencium Mark di depan Jinyoung.

Dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah pada Jinyoung.

"semua akan baik-baik saja Jie.. semua akan baik-baik saja."

Jaebum memeluk Jinyoung protektif, sambil sesekali menciumi rambut Jinyoung. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menenangkan Jinyoung.

Sedangkan Jinyoung tetap menangis tersedu-sedu di dada Jaebum.

"k-kenapa Jackson begitu jahat padaku Hyung—"

Jinyoung mengatakan itu masih tetap dalam keadaan menangis keras dan memukul-mukul dada Jaebum meskipun Jaebum sudah memeluknya dengan erat.

"apa salahku-"

"aku memang tak sesempurna Mark tapi apa dia layak melakukan ini semua padaku.. Hyung—"

"tak apa. Tak apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa dikatakan Jaebum. Dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur orang seperti Jinyoung, karena ia akui Jinyoung sangat berbeda dengan Mark.

Jinyoung tak mengetahui akar masalah dan rencana penyelesaian dari masalahnya, sedangkan Mark tahu penyebab masalahnya sehingga Jaebum hanya perlu mengarahkannya ke penyelesaian masalah yang dialami Mark.

Karena itulah Jaebum tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Jaebum yakin bahwa selama ini Jinyoung tak tahu bahwa Mark adalah cinta pertama Jackson dan yang menjadi masalah adalah Jackson tak pernah bisa melupakan Mark. Perasaan Jackson kepada Jinyoung selama ini hanyalah perasaan suka sesaat yang mengarah kepada rasa menyayangi tanpa mencintai. Jaebum bisa mengerti perasaan Jackson, tapi mungkinkah Jinyoung bisa mengerti dan memahami semua ini hanya dalam satu kalimat?

Jaebum rasa tidak, maka dia memilih untuk diam meskipun Jinyoung terus menerus menangis di pelukannya dan masih sesekali memukulinya.

Jaebum hanya berharap, semoga Jinyoung mau mengerti dan menyerah untuk Jackson.

Karena dia juga merasakan sedih saat melihat Jinyoung terluka dan menangis seperti ini.

 _To Be Continued_..

* * *

Terima Kasih untuk yang review, fav, follow, and read.

Sincerely,

.

-Salvia Im-


	7. Chapter 7

GOT7's Fanfiction.

Cast :

1) TOP (SEME) GOT7's JB. GOT7's Jackson ;

2) BOTTOM (UKE) GOT7's Junior/ Jie / Jinyoung. GOT7's Mark.

3) Special appearance of EXO's members.

Caution : Yaoi. Shounen Ai. I set the boylove in this story as a normal life. I told you before you read this story. So, enjoy it or if you don't like, just leave it ^^

Extras : Typo. AU. OOC. Don't believe in my story, this is just fiction.

~RIDK~

Jackson berjalan lesu di koridor sekolah. Dia terus memikirkan Mark yang saat ini sudah berada di Hokkaido, Jepang, bersama dengan Jaebum. Dia terus-menerus merasa was-was jika terjadi sesuatu di antara Mark dan Jaebum saat mereka bersama.

Dia tidak ingin Mark jatuh semakin dalam pada pesona Jaebum.

Lebih tepatnya Jackson tak ingin Mark kembali menemukan alasan untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Jaebum.

Pikiran Jackson kalut.

Jackson merasa bahwa Mark mulai membuka hati untuknya, tapi dia tak habis pikir mengapa Mark tetap pergi bersama Jaebum.

Sebenarnya, Jackson hanya tak bisa menerima bahwa ternyata Mark masih mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Jaebum, sementara saat ciuman itu Jackson melihat bagaimana perasaan Mark terhadapnya, _jika Jackson boleh sedikit percaya diri._

Jackson hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang disukai –dicintai- oleh Mark.

~RIDK~

Jinyoung menatap lurus ponsel yang ada di mejanya. Pandangannya kosong, dia masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian tiga hari lalu yang mana benar-benar meruntuhkan harga dirinya dan melukai perasaannya.

Ya, dari awal Jinyoung memang sangat menyukai Jackson, tapi Jinyoung sangat yakin bahwa perasaannya pada Jackson hanya sebatas perasaan suka, bukan perasaan yang lebih dalam seperti cinta.

Tapi siapapun yang berada dalam posisi Jinyoung seperti saat ini pasti juga bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Jinyoung.

Perasaan malu, terluka, merasa dikhianati, dibuang, tak dianggap dan ditolak, semua perasaan itu menjadi satu dan rasanya ia seperti tercekik.

Jinyoung teringat kata-kata Jaebum malam itu bahwa Jaebum tak akan ada di Seoul selama lima hari karena akan pergi ke Hokkaido bersama Mark.

Dan Jaebum juga mengatakan bahwa tidak akan terjadi apapun selama mereka di Hokkaido. Dia mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Mark mulai jatuh cinta pada Jackson, dan Mark adalah cinta pertama Jackson. Jaebum juga mengatakan pada Jinyoung bahwa ia akan menunggu Jinyoung datang kepadanya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Jinyoung sedikit merasa nyaman. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang bersedia menunggunya setelah ia dicampakkan oleh Jackson.

Dan kata-kata Jaebum itulah yang membuat Jinyoung yakin dengan keputusannya.

Jinyoung yakin ini adalah yang terbaik.

Memutuskan Jackson _duluan_ lebih baik daripada ia diputuskan oleh Jackson. Karena bagaimanapun hanya itu kebanggaannya yang masih tersisa.

~RIDK~

Jaebum duduk di kursi santai yang terletak di teras _cottage_ tempat ia menginap bersama Mark. Dia menikmati pemandangan danau yang dikelilingi oleh berbagai jenis pohon dan bunga cantik disertai angin semilir yang berhembus.

Sedangkan Mark masih di kamarnya.

Lebih tepatnya, sejak kedatangan mereka di Hokkaido, Mark lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di kamar.

Melihat itu, Jaebum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Baginya Mark benar-benar terlihat sakit seperti surat ijin yang ditulisnya kepada pihak sekolah.

Mark bilang ingin menyembuhkan patah hati dengan menyepi ke tempat tenang dan sejuk seperti _cottage_ di Hokkaido ini, tapi yang terjadi malah ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Fisiknya ada di Hokkaido, tetapi hati dan pikirannya ada di Seoul.

Dan sebenarnya hal itu juga terjadi pada Jaebum, _sih_.

Ia terlihat santai dengan liburannya bersama Mark, tapi saat ia sendiri seperti ini, ia memikirkan Jinyoung.

Apa Jinyoung akan baik-baik saja?

Apa Jinyoung sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jackson?

Apa dia punya kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Jinyoung?

Apa Jackson bisa melepaskan Jinyoung?

Pikiran-pikiran seperti itulah yang membuat kepala Jaebum sedikit pening.

Baru kali ini ia merasakan kekhawatiran terhadap sesuatu.

Khawatir jika dia tak dianggap, tak disukai, maupun ditolak oleh Jinyoung.

Dan rasanya Jaebum hampir gila karena hal itu.

Tapi sebesar apapun rasa frustasi yang dirasakan Jaebum, dia akan tetap bersikap tenang dan dingin seperti biasanya.

Tapi perasaan itu terus mengganggunya, maka ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul hari itu juga dengan meninggalkan Mark sendirian di _cottage_. Mark masih ingin tinggal lebih lama, karena dia masih belum beradaptasi dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

Mark lebih suka untuk lari sejenak dari masalah yang sedang dialaminya untuk menenangkan pikiran, kemudian dia akan menganggap masalah selesai saat pikirannya sudah tenang, terlepas masalah itu benar-benar selesai atau tidak.

Pola pikir Mark memang simpel, dan Jaebum sangat menyukai pola pikir Mark itu.

~RIDK~

Jaebum sudah sampai di Seoul. Dan dia buru-buru naik taksi ke rumah Jinyoung. Tepat saat dia sampai di depan rumah Jinyoung,dia bertemu dengan—

"Jackson?"

Jaebum terkejut, tapi dia berusaha bersikap santai. Jaebum itu orang yang dingin. Ingat itu.

"Oh, Jaebum. Kau sudah kembali? Lalu dimana Mark?"

Tanya Jackson antusias sambil melihat ke sekitar Jaebum. Sejenak dia lupa tujuannya datang ke rumah Jinyoung.

"Kau ada di depan rumah pacarmu, tapi kau justru bertanya tentang orang lain. Kau ini lucu sekali."

Jaebum tersenyum kecut. Dia membayangkan betapa menyedihkannya Jinyoung karena seseorang seperti Jackson –dan sebenarnya juga karena dirinya-.

"Kebetulan kau ada disini, mari kita bicara."

Jackson tak mempedulikan sindiran Jaebum, dia hanya berfokus pada masalah yang harus segera diselesaikannya.

Jaebum menyetujui ajakan Jackson, inilah yang dia inginkan. Berbicara dengan Jackson untuk menuntaskan segalanya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Duduk berhadapan di toko ramyun tak jauh dari rumah Jinyoung.

~RIDK~

" _Huh_ , makan di tempat seperti ini. Benar-benar bukan gayaku-."

Jaebum tersenyum meremehkan sambil melihat ramyun yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"—dan juga bukan gaya Mark." tambahnya

Kali ini Jaebum tersenyum licik kepada Jackson.

"Tempat seperti ini adalah tempat makan favorit Jinyoung."

Jackson berkata tak acuh.

' _shit_!'

Jaebum mendesis.

Skakmat!

Jackson berhasil membungkam Jaebum hanya dengan sekali pukul.

"Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumah Jie?"

Tanya Jaebum penasaran dengan nada sesantai mungkin.

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

Jawab Jackson –masih- tak acuh.

"Sebaiknya cepat selesaikan. Mark bukanlah orang yang suka menunggu."

Kata Jaebum terkesan menggurui.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau ke rumah Jinyoung?" Tambahnya

Jackson balik bertanya. Rupanya dia juga penasaran dengan rencana Jaebum mendatangi rumah Jinyoung dengan masih membawa kopernya.

"Aku hanya err.. ingin bertemu."

Jawab Jaebum agak ragu. Dia malu karena tertangkap basah oleh Jackson.

"Kau pasti merindukannya."

Celetuk Jackson.

"Mungkin, setelah tiga hari hanya tinggal di _cottage_ dan tak pergi kemanapun bersama pacarku, rasanya aku jadi merindukan pacar orang lain."

Kali ini jawaban Jaebum diiringi senyuman usil di bibirnya.

"Kalau kau melakukan sesuatu terhadap Mark, kau akan ku bunuh."

Ancam Jackson dengan mata melotot sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah meja.

 _"_ _Why not? he's still mine."_

Jawab Jaebum sambil mengendikkan bahu.

 _Sigh!_

Kali ini Jaebum yang menghantam Jackson.

Dan Jaebum hanya _nyengir kuda_ melihat ekspresi Jackson itu.

"Lalu, dimana Mark?"

Kali ini Jackson bertanya dengan serius.

"Dia masih di Hokkaido."

Jawab Jaebum ringan sambil memakan ramyunnya.

"Kenapa tak pulang bersamamu?"

Jackson mulai ikut-ikutan mulai memakan ramyunnya.

"Mau kuberi sedikit bocoran tentang Mark?"

"Ya, dan kau juga akan mendapat informasi tentang Jinyoung."

" _Aniyo_ , aku bisa mencari tahu sendiri."

Jawab Jaebum sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang bebas ke arah Jackson.

Dan Jackson tahu kalau Jaebum hanya jual mahal.

Jaebum meletakkan sumpitnya sejenak.

"Mark itu tipikal orang yang tak suka membesar-besarkan masalah, jika ia memiliki masalah, dia lebih suka pergi berlibur sendirian untuk menenangkan diri. Dan saat dia kembali ke Seoul, dia akan menganggap semua masalahnya selesai meskipun masalah-masalah itu benar-benar selesai atau tidak. Itu semua karena Mark adalah orang yang tak suka bicara, dia berbicara sekedarnya, dan dia sangat malas untuk berdebat."

"Apa dia juga pergi berlibur saat bertengkar denganmu?"

Jackson menunda suapan ramen yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki mulutnya.

"Dia sangat sering pergi selama setahun ini."

Jaebum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah dia sangat kecewa.

Dan Jackson berusaha keras menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah.

Lalu..

"Aku akan segera putus dengan Jinyoung, dan kuharap kau benar-benar bisa menjaga Jinyoung."

Sekarang Jackson juga meletakkan sumpitnya. Ia lebih tertarik dengan obrolannya bersama Jaebum.

"Kenapa kau menganggapku seolah-olah aku menginginkan Jinyoung, _huh_?"

Jaebum menatap Jackson dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Kau memang menginginkannya, tak usah berbohong."

Kata Jackson sok tahu.

" _ck_."

Jaebum hanya berdecak. Apa sejelas itu kelihatannya? Apa semua orang tahu bahwa dia benar-benar menginginkan Jinyoung?

"Lalu, kapan Mark pulang?"

Akhirnya mereka sampai pada inti obrolan.

"Jadwalnya lusa, jam 9 malam sampai di Bandara Gimpo."

"Bolehkah aku menjemputnya?"

"Kau sopan sekali~ meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada pacar Mark."

Komentar Jaebum _nyinyir_.

"Aku hanya memastikan apakah Mark akan baik-baik saja jika aku yang menjemputnya!"

Jackson menjawab penuh emosi. Jackson pikir Jaebum adalah orang yang dingin dan _to the point_ , tapi saat ini dia benar-benar bertele-tele dan sangat menyebalkan bagi Jackson.

Jaebum mencebik.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau Mark kembali ke Seoul itu artinya dia sudah menganggap semua masalahnya selesai. Kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Dasar bodoh."

"Jadi dia akan menerimaku ah- _ani_ , maksudku dia mau kujemput?"

"Kalau dia mau kau jemput berarti dia masih memberi kesempatan untukmu, tetapi jika dia menolak itu tandanya tak ada kesempatan lagi untukmu."

Jackson hanya mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Tapi sebaiknya perjelas dulu hubunganmu dengan Jie, untuk meyakinkan Mark."

Jaebum mengatakan itu sambil menyuapkan ramyun ke dalam mulutnya lagi.

"Itu _sih_ , maumu saja."

Celetuk Jackson sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jaebum dengan sumpit yang baru saja digunakannya menyuapkan ramyun ke dalam mulutnya.

Jaebum tak bereaksi.

Tiba-tiba..

"Jack—"

Jaebum menyebut nama Jackson dengan raut wajah serius.

" _hm_?"

"Aku sangat menyayangi Mark, dia sudah kuanggap seperti bagian diriku yang lain, jadi jangan pernah melukainya. Atau kau akan mati ditanganku."

"Kau juga jangan menyakiti Jinyoung, meskipun aku tak mencintainya, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya."

Ancam Jackson tak kalah serius dari Jaebum.

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi kita bertukar pasangan?

Tanya Jackson usil. Rupanya raut wajah serius mereka hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik saja.

"Terserah apa katamu."

~RIDK~

Jinyoung memegang ponselnya dengan ragu. Dari tadi dia mengetik-menghapus-mengetik-menghapus pesan yang akan dikirimkannya kepada Jackson.

Jinyoung frustasi. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal sambil meyakinkan dirinya.

 _Ini harus berakhir. Harus._

Karena Jinyoung tak tahu harus mengirim pesan seperti apa, akhirnya dia hanya mengirim pesan kepada Jackson yang berbunyi—

.

 _Message to : Jackson_

 _"_ _Mari kita bicara. Di toko ramyun dekat rumahku. Kutunggu sekarang."_

 _._

~RIDK~

Jackson tersedak minumannya saat membaca pesan dari Jinyoung. Kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah di area toko ramyun itu untuk memastikan apakah Jinyoung sudah ada disana dan apakah Jinyoung mendengar obrolannya dengan Jaebum.

Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Jinyoung.

Maka dia membalas pesan dari Jinyoung—

.

 _Message to : Jinyoung_

 _Aku baru saja sampai. Kemarilah_.

.

Jackson tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa dia dari tadi sudah ada disitu hanya untuk menjaga perasaan Jinyoung. Dia tak ingin Jinyoung merasa malu karena Jackson sudah berencana memutuskannya terlebih dahulu. Lebih baik Jinyoung yang memutuskan sehingga Jinyoung bisa pergi dengan nyaman dari sisinya.

Jaebum yang melihat Jackson tersedak hanya memandang Jackson dengan tatapan aneh seperti—

 _'_ _cara tersedakmu tidak cool sekali, man'_

"Jinyoung akan segera datang kesini, sebaiknya kau pergi."

Jackson berkata sambil berbisik pada Jaebum. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika Jinyoung sudah datang.

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

Jaebum pergi dari toko itu setelah sebelumnya meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja tempatnya makan bersama Jackson.

Sedangkan Jackson yang panik langsung mengembalikan mangkuk-mangkuk sisa makanan mereka kepada pemilik toko sekaligus membayarnya. Dia tak ingin membuat keberadaannya yang sudah agak lama di toko itu diketahui oleh Jinyoung.

~RIDK~

"Jackson-"

Akhirnya Jinyoung datang. Kemudian dia duduk di hadapan Jackson. Persis di kursi yang tadi ditempati oleh Jaebum.

"Y-ya?"

Jackson agak gugup. Dia tidak ingin timbul masalah lagi di detik-detik terakhir perpisahannya dengan Jinyoung.

"Apa kau sudah lama ada disini?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Maksudku baru saja."

"Um, baguslah. Ku kira aku yang akan menunggu."

Jinyoung tersenyum canggung. Pun dengan Jackson.

"Jackson aku tak ingin bertele-tele, jadi mari kita putus."

" _Huh_?"

Jackson menatap Jinyoung dengan raut wajah merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Jinyoung tak mau menatap Jackson. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sisi meja yang ditempati oleh Jackson.

"Kita sudah tak cocok lagi, dan aku tak mau kita sama-sama merasakan sakit karena hubungan yang dipaksakan seperti ini."

Kini Jinyoung menunduk untuk menahan perasaannya.

"Maafkan aku, Jinyoung."

Jackson semakin merasa bersalah.

"Tak perlu. Setelah ini aku pasti baik-baik saja. Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi jalani hidupmu dengan benar. Aku lihat Mark menyukaimu. Cintamu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Jinyoung tersenyum pahit. Dan Jackson hanya menunduk tak berani menatap Jinyoung. Ia yakin bahwa saat ini Jinyoung pasti terluka.

Hening sesaat.

Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa kita masih berteman?"

Jackson mulai memberanikan diri membuka percakapan kembali.

"Tidak sekarang. Saat ini aku tak bisa menerimamu sebagai teman. Aku belum memiliki keinginan untuk berteman denganmu, maaf."

Jinyoung menolak untuk berteman dengan Jackson yang sudah jelas-jelas menyakitinya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Aku paham. _Take your time_."

Kata Jackson penuh empati dan rasa bersalah.

" _hm_. Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku pergi dulu."

Jinyoung tak betah lama-lama berhadapan dengan Jackson, ia takut jika pertahanannya runtuh. Ia benar-benar ingin semuanya berakhir dengan baik dan tanpa menimbulkan rasa bersalah di antara keduanya.

"Kuharap kau tidak benar-benar terluka, Jinyoung. Dan jika Jaebum menyakitimu, beritahu aku dan aku akan jadi orang pertama yang akan memukulinya sampai mati."

Jackson mengatakan itu saat Jinyoung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan beranjak pergi. Sehingga mau tak mau Jinyoung harus menghentikan langkahnya untuk sekedar meyakinkan Jackson bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak mempunyai kewajiban untuk itu, tapi akan kupertimbangkan."

Jinyoung berusaha tersenyum saat mengatakan itu.

Dan mau tak mau Jackson juga ikut tersenyum melihat senyum manis di wajah Jinyoung yang sudah menjadi mantan pacarnya sejak saat ini.

~RIDK~

 _Bandara Gimpo. Terminal kedatangan. Pukul 9 malam._

Jackson menunggu di depan terminal kedatangan untuk menjemput Mark yang pulang dari 'liburannya' di Hokkaido.

Dan dia sudah menyiapkan _banner_ khusus untuk menyambut Mark.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Mark keluar dari pintu kedatangan dan hal itu membuat Jackson secara otomatis membentangkan _banner_ yang sudah dipersiapkannya dari rumah.

Tapi Mark yang melihat Jackson beserta _bannernya_ itu terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan presensi Jackson.

Bukan apa-apa, Mark hanya merasa malu.

Bagaimana Mark tidak malu jika tulisan d _banner_ itu berbunyi—

 _"_ _Hi Mark, your first love is in here. Look at me! Just look at me!"_

What the-

Mark benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya dalam gundukan pasir pantai saat Jackson menghampirinya sambil terus mengangkat-angkat banner memalukan itu. Itu sungguh _norak_ menurut Mark.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Mark bertanya seperti itu dengan terus berjalan tanpa menatap wajah Jackson.

"Untuk menjemput cinta pertamaku."

Dan Jackson dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan Mark sambil terus berjalan mengikuti Mark.

"Aku tak suka naik motor."

Kata Mark malas.

"Hari ini aku membawa mobil Jaebum."

Jawab Jackson percaya diri.

"Aku tak suka dijemput olehmu."

Sekarang Mark berbicara dengan agak ketus.

"Mulai sekarang Jinyoung yang akan dijemput oleh Jaebum, jadi mau tak mau kau harus menerima tawaranku."

Jackson mulai sedikit memaksa Mark.

"Aku masih punya sopir, jadi terima kasih, tak usah repot-repot."

"Sopirmu sudah tua dan tak enak dipandang, kenapa kau betah sekali _sih_ satu mobil dengannya?"

" _ck_. Kau ini."

Mark mencebik.

Dan Jackson tersenyum sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya sekaligus kembali membentangkan _banner_ _norak_ nya itu.

" _Aish_. Kenapa itu tak kau buang saja, _sih_! Itu _norak_ sekali dan memalukan."

Mark mengatakan itu dengan raut wajah dan nada sebal yang sangat kentara.

"Tapi tulisannya benar."

Dan Jackson berusaha membela diri.

" _That 's. Really. Not. My. style_."

Mark menegaskan setiap kata yang diucapkannya dan itu membuat Jackson frustasi.

" _Aigoo_.. Kemarin lusa Jaebum mengatakan bahwa makan ramyun bukanlah gayanya. Lalu sekarang kau mengatakan bahwa hal seperti ini bukanlah gayamu. Lalu seperti apa gaya kalian?! _Aish_ yang benar saja! Kalian benar-benar membuatku frustasi!"

Jackson menjambak-jambak rambutnya dengan frustasi, dan mau tak mau Mark harus menahan tawanya.

Jackson dalam mode seperti itu benar-benar terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

~RIDK~

Malam ini Jaebum bertemu dengan Jinyoung di kafe Flight Log. Dia sengaja menunggu Jinyoung selesai tampil hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Jie.."

Jaebum menghampiri Jinyoung yang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

Jaebum tersenyum. Dia senang bahwa Jinyoung benar-benar memanggilnya dengan panggilan _Hyung_. Berarti pendengarannya tak salah saat Jinyoung memanggilnya _Hyung_ sewaktu Jinyoung menangis karena melihat Jackson dan Mark berciuman.

Jaebum teringat saat dia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Jinyoung tentang perasaan Jackson dan Mark yang sebenarnya, dan juga perasaannya. Dia benar-benar tak tahan melihat Jinyoung menangis seperti itu tanpa mengetahui cerita yang sebenarnya. Jaebum lelah saat Jinyoung terus-menerus menuduh bahwa Mark dan Jackson berselingkuh di belakang mereka. Maka Jaebum memutuskan memberitahu semuanya kepada Jinyoung, meski harus menceritakannya dengan sangat sabar karena Jinyoung terus menerus mengelak dan menolak penjelasannya.

" _Hyung_.. hei—"

Jinyoung menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Jaebum yang sedang melamun. Hingga akhirnya Jaebum kembali ke kesadarannya.

"Mark baru saja sampai di Seoul, Jie."

Kata Jaebum dengan sedikit nada ragu.

"Aku belum ingin menemui mereka."

Jawab Jinyoung –berusaha- acuh tak acuh.

"Aku tahu pasti sulit. Tapi kau harus selalu percaya bahwa aku akan ada untukmu. Aku akan melindungimu, lebih baik dari Jackson. Aku berjanji."

Jaebum mulai meyakinkan Jinyoung.

" _Hyung_ , kau tak perlu-"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

" _Hyung_ -"

"Aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu dan sekarang aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"

"Hyung aku-"

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku. Jadi tolong beri aku waktu, Jie."

"Aku-"

"Dan tolong jangan memintaku untuk menjauh darimu."

 _Sigh_!

Jinyoung menarik napas kasar. Mengapa susah sekali memberitahukan bahwa dia akan memberi kesempatan pada Jaebum, _sih_?

"Aku akan melakukan apapun un-"

"Oke!"

Jaebum tersentak dan membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri. dan Jinyoung yang frustasi karena tak mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara akhirnya hanya mengatakan satu kata itu. Sebenarnya _sih_ dia mau mengatakan panjang lebar. Tapi _mood_ -nya untuk bicara sudah hilang karena kecerewetan Jaebum.

Tunggu..

Sejak kapan Jaebum jadi cerewet dan tidak _cool_ seperti itu?

Jinyoung tak mau ambil pusing. Sekarang dia hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah Jaebum yang mengerjap lucu karena belum dapat mencerna satu kalimat simpel yang keluar dari mulutnya tadi.

 _Jaebum, sekarang kau juga terlihat bodoh._

~RIDK~

Di dalam mobil, Jackson dan Mark saling diam tanpa membuka percakapan.

Mereka masih merasa canggung satu sama lain.

Maka Jackson memilih untuk berkonsentrasi menyetir dan Mark sibuk mengecek ponselnya yang sudah di nonaktifkan selama dia berada di Hokkaido.

Tapi tak lama kemudian...

"Kau sedang melakukan apa, Mark?"

Jackson bertanya penasaran meskipun dengan nada yang santai dan tatapannya tetap lurus ke arah jalan.

"Mengecek ponselku, sudah lima hari aku mematikannya."

Jawab Mark santai sambil terus menerus menyentuh dan memindah navigasi layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu selama itu?"

Tanya Jackson tetap santai namun ada nada penasaran di kalimat yang diucapkannya.

" _Um_.. aku hanya tak ingin liburanku terganggu."

Jawab Mark agak ragu.

 _"_ _Selama Mark liburan sendiri, dia akan mematikan ponselnya, karena dia benar-benar menginginkan ketenangan dan tak ingin pikirannya bertambah kacau" –Jaebum-_

Jackson tersenyum kecil mengingat kata-kata Jaebum mengenai Mark.

"Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan selama liburan, _hm_?"

"Aku berjalan-jalan dengan Jaebum ke berbagai tempat. Kami benar-benar menikmati liburan kami~."

Kali ini Mark berusaha menjawabnya dengan nada yang ceria.

 _"_ _Saat Mark ingin memulihkan perasaannya, dia memilih berlibur ke tempat yang sepi, indah, dan hijau serta menginap di cottage. Lalu dia tak akan pergi kemanapun. Hanya berdiam diri di cottage sepanjang liburan. Atau sesekali dia akan berjalan berkeliling di sekitar cottage atau melakukan perawatan tubuh tradisional." –Jaebum-_

Lagi-lagi Jackson tersenyum kecil.

 _"_ Apakah saat berlibur kemarin kau tak ingat sama sekali kepadaku, _hm_?"

"Ti-tidak."

Mark menjawab dengan sedikit gugup dan ada rona merah di wajahnya.

Tentu saja merona merah, karena saat mengatakan itu salah satu tangan Jackson memegang tangan Mark dan membawa tangan itu ke dadanya. Dan perilaku Jackson itu benar-benar membuat jantung Mark ingin meloncat saja.

"Mark, aku dan Jinyoung sudah berakhir."

Jackson berkata seperti sambil tangannya mengelus lembut tangan Mark yang ia tempelkan di dadanya.

"Itu bukan urusanku."

Kata Mark berusaha acuh. Dia menarik tangannya dari dada Jackson.

" _Omo_. anak nakal ini.. ini semua karena kau, Mark."

Kata Jackson solah-olah dia marah.

"Oh, jadi aku yang menyebabkan kalian putus? Baiklah, kuakui. Puas?"

Kata Mark angkuh. Dia tak terima jika dianggap sebagai perusak hubungan orang. Apalagi yang mengatakannya adalah pria yang disukainya. Itu sangat tidak benar, menurut Mark.

Jackson tiba-tiba menepikan mobil di pinggir jalan. Kemudian dia menatap Mark dalam.

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Aku masih mencintaimu. Dan kurasa aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Jadi tolong pertimbangkan aku."

Jackson mengatakan itu sambil memegang kedua tangan Mark.

" _m-mwo_?"

Mark mendadak menjadi _blank_.

"Jangan hanya sekedar menyukaiku atau jatuh cinta padaku, tapi cobalah untuk terus mencintaiku, _hm_?"

Jackson menatap Mark, sangat dalam.

"a-apa _sih_ yang kau katakan?!"

Mark berusaha menghindari kontak mata mereka dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Jackson.

Jackson melepaskan tangan Mark. Lalu memegang kedua pundak Mark.

"Sudah cukup kau bersenang-senang dengan Jaebum, mulai sekarang kau hanya boleh melihatku."

"kenapa kau percaya diri sekali _sih_?"

Mark masih berusaha untuk tidak luluh. Bagaimanapun dia ingin membuat ini tak mudah untuk Jackson.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Jackson berkata dengan sangat yakin.

" _a-aish_ kau-"

Mark tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena dia menemukan keseriusan dan keyakinan di mata Jackson. Dan itu membuatnya terpaku menatap Jackson.

Lalu tanpa mereka sadari, wajah mereka berdua semakin mendekat satu sama lain. Bibir mereka menyatu. Mereka melakukan ciuman yang dalam dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Ciuman yang tanpa beban dan menandai bersatunya mereka sebagai pasangan.

Ternyata Mark tak bisa menyulitkan Jackson lebih lama lagi. Karena dia juga sangat menginginkan Jackson.

END

* * *

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk yang udah review, fav, follow, and read.

Keep in touch!

Sincerely,

.

-Salvia Im-


	8. EPILOGUE

GOT7's Fanfiction.

Cast :

1) TOP (SEME) GOT7's JB. GOT7's Jackson ;

2) BOTTOM (UKE) GOT7's Junior/ Jie / Jinyoung. GOT7's Mark.

3) Other Cast from EXO's members.

Caution : Yaoi. Shounen Ai. I set the boylove in this story as a normal life. I told you before you read this story. So, enjoy it or leave it ^^

Extra Caution!

Epilog ini mengandung adegan-adegan dewasa. NC21. Lemon Smut. ga tau kurang hot atau terlalu vulgar, silahkan ngasih kritik atau saran, tapi jangan ngebash. aku ga peduli berapapun umur yang baca, yang pasti dari awal udah diperingatkan kan.. hehe : )

~RIDK~

Jaebum menguap.

Mark masih berkonsentrasi menonton saluran Youtube melalui _smart-tv_ raksasa miliknya.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin membuka percakapan meskipun mereka sudah duduk bersebelahan seperti itu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Jaebum sibuk menguap sambil sesekali memeriksa notifikasi yang mungkin saja dari Jinyoung.

Pun dengan Mark, dia bahkan tak menawari Jaebum minuman sama sekali. Dia terlalu asyik melihat GOT7 di Youtube.

Tunggu..

Sejak kapan Mark menyukai K-Pop?

"Aish Mark! Hentikanlah itu! Kau terlihat seperti orang gila saat melihat mereka!"

Akhirnya Jaebum yang membuka suaranya. Dia sudah kepalang kesal karena dari tadi tak diacuhkan oleh Mark.

Mark tak peduli.

Jaebum mendengus.

"Mark sayang~ ayolah~ aku ingin bercerita kepadamu. Tinggalkanlah mereka sebentaaar saja~" Rayu Jaebum.

" _Ck_. Kau benar-benar mengganggu waktu berkualitasku, Bum. Lagipula kenapa sih semenjak aku berpacaran dengan Jackson kau malah sering sekali datang kesini?"

Celetuk Mark malas.

" _Aigoo_ anak manis ini. Sekarang kau benar-benar tak terlihat seperti Mark-ku yang lembut dan berkelas." Ledek Jaebum

Mark hanya memberikan tatapan paling mematikan pada Jaebum.

Dan Jaebum hanya tersenyum setan.

"Mark, setahuku kau itu menyukai musisi klasik, lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah menyukai K-Pop?"

"Karena berkat mereka, aku jadi tahu kalau di Korea tak hanya ada lelaki sejenis dirimu dan Jackson. Ah~ mereka benar-benar sangat tampan dan berkharisma."

Mark mengatakan itu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah ia baru saja terbebas dari penjara.

" _Ck_. Seleramu sudah berubah. Apa Jackson tahu?"

Tanya Jaebum malas.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lambat tapi semangat.

"Sshh..Jackson tak boleh tahu. Ini rahasia."

Kata Mark sambil mengerling ceria kepada Jaebum.

Dan Jaebum hanya mendengus.

Gadis-gadis yang menyukai K-Pop sungguh berlebihan menurut Jaebum. Ah dalam hal ini, Jaebum melihat Mark seperti _fangirl_ , bukan seperti _fanboy_. Karena tingkahnya benar-benar seperti seorang gadis yang tergila-gila idolanya sampai-sampai mengacuhkan segalanya.

 _Oke, mari kita lupakan tentang hal ini._

Jaebum mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mark, ini sudah tiga bulan."

Kata Jaebum sedih.

Dan Mark menoleh secara otomatis.

" _Huh_?"

"Jie belum juga menerimaku."

Kata Jaebum frustasi. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya berulang kali.

"Oh itu? Santai saja."

"Kau tak tahu betapa frustasinya aku karena seorang Jie."

"Sekali-kali kau memang harus merasakannya."

Celetuk Mark santai.

"Apa Jie masih mengharapkan Jackson sampai-sampai dia menggantungkanku seperti ini?"

Tanya Jaebum dengan nada lemah.

"Jinyoung sudah merelakan Jackson untukku, _kok_."

"Lalu apa alasan dia belum menerimaku sampai sekarang?"

"Karena aku belum melepaskanmu, kkk~"

"Mark, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bercanda."

"Kembalilah ke sekolah kita, mungkin saja dengan begitu Jinyoung akan menerimamu."

" _Ck_. Kalimat seperti apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan Mark? Itu tidak masuk akal."

"Mungkin saja itu yang diinginkan Jinyoung."

" _Aish_. Aku pergi ke sekolah Jie karena aku ingin mendekatinya, dan sekarang kau memintaku kembali ke sekolahku yang dulu, kau seolah-olah menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Jie, _ya_ Mark?"

"Terserah kau saja. Bagaimanapun bersekolah di sekolah internasional itu memiliki prestis yang tinggi. Dan siapapun akan bangga jika memiliki pacar yang bersekolah di sekolah internasional."

"Apa itu yang dikatakan Jie?"

" _Ani_. Intinya kau harus kembali ke sekolah kita, jika kau benar-benar ingin kuliah di manajemen bisnis internasional."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ji—"

"Dia tidak sekejam itu untuk membuat orang gagal mencapai cita-citanya."

"Kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan Jie _kan_ , Mark?"

"Tidak."

"Pasti sudah."

"Kami ini musuh."

"Tadi kau bilang Jie sudah mengikhlaskan Jackson untukmu~"  
"Itu hanya perkiraanku saja, _kok_."

"Dasar pembohong kecil."

"Terserah kau saja."

Mark menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Jaebum. Tiga bulan tak menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jaebum, sepertinya membuat Mark agak merindukan momen seperti ini.

Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, tangan Jaebum reflek mengusap rambut Mark lembut.

"Mark, apa kau dan Jackson tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini?"

Tanya Jaebum curiga.

"Jackson tak pernah mau berkunjung kesini."

Jawab Mark –berusaha- acuh.

"Jadi kau orang yang kekurangan belaian ya?"

" _Holly Shit_!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur bersama untuk pertama kalinya? Sepertinya itu ide yang sangat bagus. Kita kan belum putus."

Jaebum berkedip nakal. Dan Mark secara reflek memukul dada Jaebum dengan kesal.

"Kau ini mesum sekali, _sih_."

"Siapa yang mesum?!"

Dua kepala yang saling bertatapan itu langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka kepada sosok baru yang tidak mereka sadari kehadirannya.

Itu Jackson.

Mengapa dia bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen Mark? Tanyakan itu pada Jaebum.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan pacarku, apa itu salah?"

Kata Jaebum membela diri.

Dan Mark hanya bisa menunduk karena baru saja tertangkap basah bermesraan dengan Jaebum.

" _Omo_. Kalian belum putus juga?! Astaga! Jadi aku masih berstatus sebagai selingkuhanmu Mark?!" teriak Jackson tidak terima.

Sebenarnya itu tidak serius _sih_ , bagaimanapun Jackson tahu bahwa perasaan Mark hanya untuknya. Mereka masih 'berpacaran' karena Mark belum mau menyatakan pada Jinyoung bahwa dia dan Jaebum sudah putus. Mark benar-benar konsisten dengan janjinya pada Jinyoung bahwa dia tak akan melepaskan Jaebum jika ia belum melihat ketulusan Jinyoung untuk Jaebum.

Ya begitulah, mau tak mau Jackson harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia masih menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan konyol Mark dan Jaebum itu.

"Kalian urusi saja urusan kalian, aku pergi dulu."

Jaebum beranjak pergi dan dia iseng ingin mencium bibir Mark hanya untuk melihat reaksi Jackson. Dan dia benar-benar membatalkan niatnya karena tatapan horor dari mata Jackson.

 _'_ _Dasar pacar protektif!"_ batin Jaebum.

"Mark, keluarkan minyak zaitun extra virgin dari laci mejamu. Itu akan sangat berguna karena baru pertama kali pasti akan sangat menyakitkan!"  
teriak Jaebum saat ia akan membuka pintu apartemen Mark dan beranjak keluar dari situ.

Wajah Mark dan Jackson benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus karena mendengar kalimat vulgar dari mulut Jaebum itu.

"Mulut Sialan!"

Kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Mark dan Jackson secara hampir bersamaan. Kemudian mereka saling berpandangan. Kemudian membuang muka lagi karena malu. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti anak sekolah dasar yang jatuh cinta.

~RIDK~

Jackson masih berdiri sejak kedatangannya tadi. Sedangkan Mark yang gemas akhirnya meminta Jackson untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Jack, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu? Duduklah." Kata Mark sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong tepat di sebelahnya.

Jackson berdeham. Kemudian duduk dengan canggung.

Mereka masih saling diam. Mark yang masih malu karena tertangkap basah 'bermesraan' dengan Jaebum, dan Jackson yang canggung karena kalimat nista yang diucapkan oleh Jaebum sebelumnya.

Jujur saja, mendengar Jaebum mengatakan itu, membuat Jackson merasa lega dan sedikit merasa 'panas'. Bagaimanapun dia adalah lelaki sejati, yang juga menginginkan hal seperti itu dari Mark. Apalagi itu adalah pertama kalinya baginya dan bagi Mark, jika memang itu akan terjadi. Tentu saja belum terjadi, karena semenjak mereka resmi berpacaran tiga bulan yang lalu, mereka tak pernah melakukan _skinship_ yang lebih jauh daripada _french kiss_. Saat mereka sudah ingin terbang karena ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan, salah satu dari mereka pasti akan menghentikannya.

Mereka hanya belum siap untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Terlebih Mark yang belum bisa lepas dari Jaebum sepenuhnya, dan Jinyoung yang belum merelakan Jackson sepenuhnya.

Tetapi sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Mereka sudah mendapat restu dari Jaebum dan juga Jinyoung.

~RIDK~

Jackson mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa tegang, ia salah tingkah. Setengah mati dia berusaha menyembunyikan pikiran 'kotor'nya itu dari Mark. Bagaimanapun dia tak ingin dianggap mesum oleh pacarnya sendiri.

Mark yang sudah tak tahan dengan suasana canggung itu akhirnya mengalah, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jackson. Sedangkan Jackson yang terkaget hanya bila melongo melihat Mark yang tiba-tiba bersandar di dadanya. Ia belum terbiasa dengan sikap Mark yang seperti ini. Biasanya _kan_ Mark hanya bersandar di bahunya.

Jackson menarik napas dalam untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tidak teratur.

Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya ke kepala Mark, kemudian mengusapnya dengan sayang.

Mark memejamkan matanya nyaman. Jackson yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Mark, kau suka seperti ini?"

" _Hmm_.. ya."

Jawab Mark lembut dan terkesan nyaman.

"Kenapa tak pernah bilang dari dulu?"

"Itu karena sebelumnya aku masih bisa bersandar di dada Jaebum, kkk~"

" _Omo_. Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan _skinship_ lagi dengan Jaebum. Kalian benar-benar membuatku cemburu." Kata Jackson gusar.

Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, lalu bertanya penuh rasa keingintahuan—

"Mark, lebih nyaman dadaku atau dada Jaebum?"

Mark tak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum dengan mata terpejam.

Kemudian dia mulai mengusap-usapkan pipi kirinya ke dada Jackson.

Maksud Mark adalah dia merasa bahwa dada Jackson lebih nyaman. Tetapi Jackson menangkapnya dengan makna lain..

Jackson pikir –err- Mark sedang menggodanya.

Itulah perbedaan pikiran antara kaum atas dan kaum bawah.

~RIDK~

Jackson berusaha menahannya, tapi tak bisa lebih lama lagi.

Dia sudah tak tahan.

Kemudian Jackson membawa kepala Mark untuk menghadap wajahnya.

Jackson mengusap kedua pipi Mark dengan kedua tangannya.

Dia menatap mata Mark dalam.

Kemudian dia mengatakan—

"Mark, kita memang masih remaja. Tapi percayalah, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, dan kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun, karena aku tahu kau juga sangat mencintaiku."

Jackson berhenti sejenak untuk tersenyum, tulus dan manis. Kemudian dia melanjutkan—

"Dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kuinginkan di dunia ini, baik dulu, sekarang, maupun yang akan datang. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, tapi aku akan berjuang untuk selalu mencintaimu dan membuatmu selalu jatuh cinta padaku."

Jackson menghembuskan napas. Kemudian menyatukan dahinya dan dahi Mark.

"Mark, kau akan terus mencintaiku, _kan_?"

Jackson sebenarnya tak memerlukan jawaban dari Mark.

Dan Mark tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Dia hanya diam. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Mark benar-benar tersentuh dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Jackson.

Meskipun kalimat Jackson terdengar berlebihan, tetapi sungguh itu terdengar sangat manis di telinga Mark.

Mark benar-benar telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Jackson Wang.

"Mark?"

" _Huh_?"

"Bolehkah?"

Mark tak memberi jawaban, hanya mengangguk malu.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Mark, Jackson menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir manis Mark. Kemudian melumat bibir atasnya dengan lembut. Sedangkan Mark melumat bibir bawah Jackson dengan penuh kelembutan. Mereka berciuman sambil menutup mata. Menikmati setiap inchi bibir lawannya tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

Bagi Mark, ciuman Jackson adalah ciuman terbaik –meskipun hanya bibir Jaebum dan Jackson yang pernah ia rasakan- . Lembut, basah, dan dalam. Ciuman Jackson benar-benar membuat jiwa Mark ingin terbang karena begitu nikmat dan memabukkan.

Setelah saling melumat selama hampir satu menit, akhirnya Jackson menuntut ciuman yang lebih dalam dengan cara menggigit bibir bawah Mark dengan lembut. Dia memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut milik Mark dan mengabsen setiap gigi sempurna milik Mark kemudian membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Mark untuk memberikan sensasi yang menakjubkan.

Ciuman itu benar-benar panas dan menggairahkan.

Mark benar-benar bisa gila karena ciuman Jackson.

Jackson mulai liar. Dia tidak hanya membelit lidah Mark, tetapi juga menyedot-nyedotnya seolah-olah ia ingin menghabiskan seluruh saliva milik Mark. Setelah puas 'memakan' lidah Mark, dia mengakhiri ciuman dengan menggigit gemas bibir seksi milik Mark.

Kemudian dia terengah-engah. Begitupun dengan Mark. Mereka mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya seolah-olah oksigen akan segera menghilang dari muka bumi jika mereka tak menghirupnya sebanyak mungkin.

Setelah pernapasan mereka kembali normal, Jackson menyandarkan Mark ke sandaran sofa kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya ke leher Mark.

Mark tercekat, seluruh badannya merinding saat Jackson mulai mengecup kecil lehernya.

Ini adalah sensasi baru baginya. Dan rasanya lebih dahsyat dibandingkan ciuman panas yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Jackson menciumi seluruh leher Mark tanpa terlewat satu senti pun. Setelah puas menciumi, akhirnya Jackson mulai menyesap leher jenjang milik Mark. Menyedot-menyedotnya seperti anak kecil yang menyedot _empeng_. Dalam, konsisten, dan cepat sehingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama.

Ternyata leher Mark sama nikmatnya dengan bibir Mark. Maka Jackson terus-menerus menyedot setiap inchi leher Mark tanpa ampun.

Sedangkan Mark yang menikmati perlakuan Jackson hanya bisa menahan desahan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun karena tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas karena rangsangan-rangsangan masif dari Jackson.

Sepertinya setelah ini, Mark harus memakai _concealer_ di seluruh lehernya jika dia tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian karena tanda merah yang memenuhi lehernya itu.

.

Setelah puas dengan leher Mark, Jackson mulai mengarahkan mulutnya ke telinga Mark. Meniup-niupnya kemudian melumat telinga itu se-sensual mungkin hingga keluar kalimat—

"J-Jack—"

-dari mulut Mark.

Jackson menyeringai kecil. Rupanya Mark belum berani mengeluarkan desahannya.

Maka Jackson melakukan hal yang lebih berani lagi.

Ia membuka kaos yang dipakai oleh Mark, kemudian mengelus perut rata Mark dengan sedikit gerakan menggoda, dan yang terakhir ia memainkan puting kiri milik Mark dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, sedangkan mulutnya sudah berada di puting kanan milik Mark.

Awalnya ia hanya menjilati puting milik Mark, tapi karena sudah tak tahan lagi, ia akhirnya menyedot kuat puting Mark yang membuat—

"Aaaaaahh-"

-satu desahan lolos dari bibir Mark.

Desahan pertama yang ia dengarkan dan terdengar begitu seksi dan menggairahkan di telinganya.

Jackson ingin terus mendengar desahan itu lagi, maka ia terus menjilat dan menyedot puting Mark secara bergantian tanpa jeda dan tanpa ampun membuat Mark kelabakan karena sensasi nikmat yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

"Aaahh- aaaah Jack- to-long-"

" _Hm_? Apa sayang?"

 _Shit_! Di tengah Mark yang sedang 'sakaw', Jackson malah menggodanya dengan terus 'memakan' kedua puting Mark.

"A-aku tak ta—han."

Mark mendesah semakin keras. Kemudian Jackson mengakhiri permainannya di puting Mark.

Mark kecewa, tentu saja.

Tapi Jackson rupanya punya rencana lain.

Jackson membuka celana yang dipakai Mark beserta dalamannya, kemudian tanpa aba-aba dia memasukkan penis Mark yang sudah tegang dari tadi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aaaaaaah- syyyyit!"

Jackson mengulum penis Mark sambil melihat wajah Mark yang terpejam menikmati _blowjob_ yang diberikan Jackson kepadanya. Wajah Mark penuh keringat dan terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Jackson bersumpah bahwa ini adalah ekspresi terbaik milik Mark yang pernah ia lihat.

Jackson mengulum kepala penis Mark sambil tangannya mengurut-urut penis dan _twin-balls_ milik Mark membuat Mark kelojotan dan tak mampu menahannya lebih lama lagi—

"J-Jack—aaaaahhh- i'll cooooomeeeeeee!"

Bukannya melepaskan penis milik Mark, Jackson malah semakin mempercepat kulumannya pada penis Mark. Mark semakin merasa pusing dan dunia di sekitarnya terasa berputar-putar dan membuat Mark ingin mngeluarkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi dia tahan—

"J-Jaaack i'm cuuuuummmin' aaaaahhhh!"

Desahan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Mark, menandakan bahwa Mark telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan dunia dengan mengeluarkan orgasme pertamanya di mulut Jackson, dan Jackson tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun menelan semua sperma Mark.

.

"Mark."

Jackson berbisik sensual di telinga Mark dengan suara rendah dan dalam. Dan Mark tahu semua ini belum berakhir. Menu utama belum terhidang.

Jackson membawa Mark ke dalam kamar. Kemudian dia membaringkan tubuh telanjang Mark di ranjang, dan membuka laci meja rias milik Mark untuk mencari minyak yang disebutkan oleh Jaebum sebelumnya.

Bagaimana pun ia tak ingin Mark merasakan sakit yang berlebihan saat ia memasuki tubuh Mark.

Sebenarnya, minyak itu hanya bagian dari kosmetik milik Mark. Mark hanya menggunakannya untuk perawatan kulit dan rambut, tetapi Jaebum yang mesum malah memikirkan fungsi lain dari minyak itu. Dan akhirnya minyak itu benar-benar akan digunakannya pada bagian lain tubuhnya yang masih tersegel.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Jackson akhirnya menemukan minyak itu kemudian mengolekannya pada penisnya.

Kemudian dia membawa minyak itu ke ranjang yang tersaji 'hidangan utama'.

Jackson mencium kening, mata, hidung, pipi, kemudian bibir Mark dengan lembut. Kemudian turun ke leher dan puting. Dan ciuman-ciuman Jackson itu berhasil menaikkan gairah Mark lagi. Ia kembali mendesah meskipun belum segila tadi.

"Eeennghhh!"

Jackson tersenyum puas. Mark sudah siap diajak 'bertempur' lagi.

Kemudian ciumannya ia turunkan ke perut dan penis Mark, membuat Mark semakin mendesah keras, dan yang terakhir, mulutnya berlabuh di _hole_ milik Mark.

Ia menciumi dan menjilat-jilat _'virgin hole'_ milik Mark dengan lidahnya. Mencucuk-cucuknya dengan lidah untuk membuka sedikit jalan bagi jari-jarinya yang akan memasukinya sebentar lagi.

Jackson sadar, dia harus bersabar karena ini pertama kalinya, meskipun gairah dan napsunya sudah berada di ubun-ubun dan penisnya meminta penyelesaian secepatnya.

Akhirnya hole milik Mark sedikit terbuka, kemudian Jackson mengolesi jari-jarinya dengan minyak zaitun yang ia bawa tadi kemudian ia mulai memasukkan satu jari tengah ke dalam _hole_ Mark.

Mark mengerang, meski belum terlihat kesakitan. Akhirnya ia menambah satu lagi jarinya untuk memasuki Mark kemudian dia melakukan gerakan menggunting di dalam _hole_ Mark untuk membuka jalan bagi penisnya yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar daripada jari-jarinya.

Lagi, Mark hanya mengerang, tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kesakitan. Setelah yakin bahwa Mark siap untuk dimasuki, akhirnya Jackson membuka seluruh pakaiannya dengan cepat dan terburu-buru kemudian dia menempelkan penisnya ke hole Mark.

Dia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Mark, kemudian dia berkata—

"Mark, mungkin ini akan terasa sedikit sakit, jika kau kesakitan kau boleh mencakarku ataupun menggigitku. Kau percaya padaku, _kan_?"

Mark hanya mengangguk. Dia sudah siap.

Akhirnya Jackson membuka kedua paha Mark dan meletakkan kaki Mark di pundaknya, kemudian dia mulai mengarahkan penisnya yang sebelumnya sudah ia olesi dengan minyak ke dalam _hole_ Mark.

Meskipun sudah diolesi minyak, tetapi Jackson masih merasa kesulitan untuk memasuki Mark.

Akhirnya Jackson sedikit memaksa memasuki Mark dengan agak kasar, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Mark tersentak hingga meneteskan air mata—

"AARGGGH!" Jerit Mark

"Jack, saaaakiiit-"

Jackson mengelus rambut Mark dan menyibak poni Mark agar ia bisa sepenuhnya melihat wajah Mark.

"Tahan sayang, ini tidak akan lama."

Lagi-lagi Mark mengangguk patuh.

Kemudian secara tiba-tiba Jackson memasukkan seluruh penisnya dengan satu hentakan kuat ke dalam tubuh Mark.

Dan itu lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Mark menjerit kesakitan dan menangis.

Jackson yang tahu bahwa Mark kesakitan, akhirnya mencium bibir Mark dengan lembut, kemudian menghisap leher Mark dengan penuh gairah tanpa menggerakkan miliknya yang sudah berhasil memasuki tubuh Mark. Tubuh Mark butuh adaptasi untuk benda baru di dalam tubuhnya, maka Jackson berusaha sabar menunggu hingga Mark siap kembali.

Ia terus menghisap dan mengulum leher Mark dengan gerakan lambat dan erotis hingga satu kalimat lolos dari bibir Mark-

"Eennnnngghhh!"

"Aaaaah Jaack, kau bisa lakukan sekarang."

Jackson yang sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Mark, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi langsung menarik penisnya dari Mark tanpa melepaskannya.

"AHH!"

Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Mark mendesah keras –lagi-.

Jackson memaju-mundurkan penisnya dalam tubuh Mark dengan gerakan perlahan namun pasti, dan itu berhasil membuat Mark mendesah lebih sering dan lebih keras lagi.

"Aaaaaahhh fucckkkk you J-Jaaack!"

"F-Fuck.. fucckk me harder!"

Bahkan Mark mulai meracau.

Jackson hanya bisa menahan desahan dengan mengerang seperti serigala yang kelaparan. Bagaimanapun desahan hanya milik kaum bawah.

"AAAAHH- AHHHHH- "

Desahan Mark semakin menggila saat Jackson mempercepat gerakannya.

Mark sudah hampir sampai. Begitupun dengan Jackson.

"AAAH JACKSOONNNN I WILL CUUUUMMMMM!"

"W-WAIT A MINUTE HONEYYYYYY."

Jackson dan Mark sama-sama meracau dan menutup kedua matanya. Jackson semakin bergerak seperti kesetanan sedangkan Mark melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas karena tak tahan oleh kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Jackson pada tubuhnya.

"J-JAAACKKKK AHHHHH I'M CUUUUUUMMMMIIIN'! AAAAAAHHH! JAAAAACKKKK!"

Mark akhirnya keluar terlebih dahulu dengan air mani yang berceceran di perut Jackson. Sedangkan Jackson masih konsisten dengan gerakan 'kesetanannya' sambil terus meracau memuja-muja Mark beserta tubuhnya.

"AHHH MARRRKKK YOU'RE SO T-TIGHT- I WILL DIEEEEEEE!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Akhirnya satu desahan keras dan panjang lolos dari bibir Jackson yang menandai ejakulasinya di dalam tubuh Mark.

Napasnya masih memburu dan badannya penuh keringat.

Jackson baru saja mendapat kenikmatan surga, begitupun dengan Mark, meskipun sekarang Mark sudah terlihat tenang karena dia sudah 'keluar' lebih dulu.

Akhirnya Jackson mengeluarkan penisnya dari tubuh Mark.

Kemudian dia mencium kening Mark sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Mark sudah memberikan segalanya untuknya dan atas cinta dan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Mark kepadanya.

Mark yang tak tahan tidur telentang karena masih merasakan pedih dan nyeri di tubuh bagian bawahnya, akhirnya tidur dengan posisi miring membelakangi Jackson.

Mark ingin dipeluk dari belakang oleh Jackson.

Dan Jackson pun melakukannya.

Jackson menyelipkan lengan kanannya di bawah kepala Mark, kemudian lengan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk Mark dari belakang.

Kemudian Jackson mengecup pundak Mark dengan manis.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu. sekarang tidurlah." Kata Jackson lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Dan Mark tak menjawab sama sekali.

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian memejamkan matanya.

 _"_ _Terima kasih untuk menjadikanku cinta pertamamu dan menjadi orang yang selalu mencintaiku dan menyayangiku, Jack. Semoga aku dan kau terus menjadi kita untuk selamanya. Karena kau, aku tak ingin menginginkan siapa pun di dunia ini."_

Setelah Jackson menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Mark yang telanjang, akhirnya dia tertidur pulas dengan memeluk Mark di sampingnya. Keinginan yang dari dulu ingin ia wujudkan.

~RIDK~

Sepulangnya Jaebum dari apartemen Mark, dia pergi ke kafe tempat Jinyoung bekerja paruh waktu.

Tapi Jinyoung tak ada disana.

Maka Jaebum memutuskan untuk menelepon Jinyoung.

Dia mencari kontak bergambar foto _selca_ Jinyoung yang dia curi dari akun instagram milik Jinyoung, dan setelah ketemu, ia memencet tombol _dial_ kontak yang tak ada namanya itu. Hanya ada gambar hati berwarna merah di kolom nama kontak Jinyoung.

Ha! Jika Mark atau teman-temannya tahu, pasti mereka akan menertawakan Jaebum sampai mati.

Jaebum sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia menjadi sentimentil dan berlebihan jika itu berkaitan dengan Jie-nya.

Akhirnya panggilannya tersambung dengan ponsel Jinyoung.

 _"_ _Yeoboseyo. Jaebum Hyung?"_

" _Hi_ , Jie."

 _"_ _Ada perlu apa malam begini menelepon?"_

"A-aku hanya ingin bertanya."

 _"_ _Tentang apa?"_

"Bagaimana pendapatmu jika aku... jika aku.. –errr- kembali ke sekolah lamaku?"

 _"_ _Aku akan menerimamu."_

"A-Apa?"

 _"_ _Kita bisa pacaran."_

"K-Kau serius?"

 _"Aku senang akhirnya kau berani mengambil keputusan, aku menyukai pria yang tegas, omong-omong."_

"Ha?!" Jaebum kaget. Bahkan dia berdiri dari duduknya.

"JADI SELAMA INI KAU BELUM MAU MENERIMAKU KARENA AKU BELUM PINDAH KE SEKOLAH LAMAKU? KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG DARI DULU?!"

Tambahnya penuh emosi.

 _"_ _Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat Hyung. Untuk merelakan Jackson dan menerimamu seutuhnya dan yang paling penting aku tak ingin menjadi penyebab kegagalan masa depanmu."_

"Jadi benar ini semua karena Mark?!"

 _"_ _Mark itu sungguh menyebalkan. Padahal aku sudah siap menerimamu beberapa minggu yang lalu tapi kemudian dia memberitahuku bahwa kau ingin berkuliah di jurusan managemen bisnis internasional dan kalau kau tetap sekolah di Seven Art kan kau tak mungkin bisa masuk kesitu, jadi aku pikir lebih baik aku menunggu sampai Mark berhasil merayumu untuk kembali ke sekolah lamamu. Lagipula aku pikir keren juga kalau aku punya pacar dari sekolah internasional jadi kan aku tak akan kalah dari Jackson, dan lagipula kenapa sih Hyung, Mark itu bertingkah seenaknya? Aisssh orang seperti itu mengapa masih memacari calon pacarku sementara dia sudah punya paca-"_

"Jie, kau sekarang ada di mana?"

Jaebum mengatakan itu dengan nada memaksa sambil berlari keluar dari kafe.

 _"_ _Di rumah, kenapa?"_

"Tunggu. Aku akan kesana sekarang."

 _"_ _YA! Hyung ini sudah larut malam.. kau tak boleh kesini. Memangnya kau mau apa kesini sekarang?"_  
"Aku akan memelukmu dan mencium bibirmu yang cerewet itu Jie! Wohoooo!"

 _"_ _YA! Hyung kau mesum!"_

"Aku mencintaimu Jie!"

 _"_ _Aku juga!"_

"Ulangi lagi!"

 _"_ _Hyung kalau kau berteriak di telepon seperti itu kau bisa dianggap gila!"_

"Katakan!"

 _"_ _AKU JATUH CINTA PADAMU IM JAEBUM! DAN KUPASTIKAN AKU AKAN MENCINTAIMU SEUTUHNYA!"_

"JIE AKU HAMPIR MATI!"

 _"_ _Hyung kau tak apa?"_

"AKU HANYA SANGAT BAHAGIA SEKARANG!"

Dan akhirnya mereka masih saling menelepon dengan Jaebum yang berlarian dan meloncat-loncat sesekali seperti orang gila di trotoar jalan. Dia sangat bahagia. Terlalu bahagia.

-REAL ENDING-

.

Terima kasih untuk yang udah review sebelumnya, maaf ga bisa balas satu-satu. tapi selalu aku baca kok. terima kasih untuk dukungannya!

dan untuk yang ini, aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang mereview, fav, dan follow. meskipun ga dibalas, pasti dibaca.

jadi setidaknya tinggalkan jejak, karena aku lihat di statistik pembaca paling banyak di bagian epilog ini, tapi entah mengapa ga ada jejak, macam hantu aja ih :(

BIG THANKS! GOMAWO!

.

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im

* * *

P.S : Balasan untuk review kalian dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 7 aku hapus semua ya dear, takutnya menimbulkan salah paham yang berkelanjutan. bukannya ga menghargai, cuma biar semuanya tenang kembali hehe. Jeongmal Mianhae :(

.

 _07.05.2016 EDITED THREE TIMES_

 _LAST UPDATE : JUMLAH VISITOR UNTUK EPILOG TERNYATA LIMA KALI LIPAT CHAPTER LAINNYA. DAEBAAAK! KKK~_


End file.
